50 shades of ShinRan
by shitdhorse
Summary: Serie de one-shots de la pareja Shinichi Kudo y Ran Mouri. Cada FanFic independiente del otro. Espero que os gusten!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo. Perdón por tardar, este trimestre está siendo bastante duro para mí, estoy a pocos días de operarme y bachillerato de artes está acabando con mi existencia. Pero no os preocupéis! Tengo ahora un pequeño puente que voy a aprovechar para escribir y así irán saliendo cositas. Llevaba un tiempo pensándolo y al final he decidido que esto va a ser un conjunto de one-shots totalmente independientes el uno del otro. Quizás haya alguno que tenga más de una parte pero en principio no es mi intención. Estará calificado en M porque contendrán algunos escenas violentas y de sexo. Va a haber un poco de todo. Cada historia tendrá una calificación distinta y temática. Espero que os guste, aunque no conteste leo todos los comentarios y son los que me animan a seguir adelante, sobre todo porque tengo muy poca autoestima xd. No sé cómo se responde porque soy una negada para la informática xd pero desde aquí agradeceros vuestros reviews a mis fanfics, me dais la vida****️**

**Ni Detective Conan ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son de Gosho Aoyama. **

_Título: Trick._

_Categoría: Romance_

_Ranting: M_

_Pareja: Shinichi Kudo/Ran Mouri._

_Summary: (Ubicados como si el suceso en Tropical Land nunca hubiera ocurrido) Ran y Shinichi tienen una fuerte pelea en el instituto por culpa de unas palabras de Shinichi que salieron en un arrebato de orgullo. Sin embargo, si hay algo bueno en una discusión, sin duda alguna, es la reconciliación._

**Trick**

_Ran's POV._

Me faltaba el aire en los pulmones, creo que nunca había corrido tanto como en ese momento. Llegué a mi casa y sin pararme por la agencia a saludar a mi padre me encerré en mi cuarto y dejé fluir todas las lágrimas que llevaba conteniendo desde horas atrás. Me dejé caer en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la puerta y un pequeño sollozo se escapó de mis labios. Traté de secar mis lágrimas violentamente, con rabia. Maldito Shinichi. Maldito sea. Sin poder contenerme escondí mi rostro entre mis brazos y abrazando mis rodillas lloré como hacía muchísimo tiempo que no hacía.

Deseé desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. El móvil llevaba vibrando un rato y sabía que Shinichi me estaba llamando pero no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer, en esos instantes la última persona de la quería tener constancia era él. Quise llamar a Sonoko y decirle que estaba en casa, que no se preocupara, después de todo, yo había salido corriendo del instituto sin mirar atrás.

Sin mirar atrás…

_Flashback_

_San Valentín._

_El día de los enamorados. Siempre ha sido un día que a Ran Mouri le ha gustado, es gratificante ver a otros felices porque sus sentimientos son correspondidos. Ella siempre le había enviado chocolates a Sonoko y a Shinichi, por ser sus mejores amigos. Y bueno, como excusa para darle chocolate a Shinichi. Y este año no iba a ser diferente, por supuesto. O al menos eso pensaba Ran._

_Una nueva compañera había entrado en su clase, estaba de intercambio y solo estaría dos semanas. Era una chica bastante sería y borde. Tenía aires de superioridad y tenía muy asimilada su notable belleza. Alta, delgada, muy pálida, labios rojos y ojos castaño claro. Pelo largo y negro como la noche. Kikyo Himura. _

_No se había relacionado con apenas nadie de la clase, tan solo con dos de sus compañeras y algunos chicos. Había tratado de acercarse a Shinichi, pero éste pasó de ella. Y eso cabreó bastante a la pelinegra, pues no acostumbraba a un no por respuesta. Durante dos días todo parecía estar en calma._

_Hasta el día de hoy. _

_Shinichi llevaba un día de perros. Todo le estaba saliendo mal. Por eso, cuando sus compañeros empezaron a meterse con Ran y con él para ver si ésta le había dado ya su chocolate como esposa fiel éste contestó sin pensar ni medir sus palabras._

_-Qué pesados sois, Ran no es NADA mío y me importa una mierda lo que me quiera dar o no._

_Todos se quedaron totalmente en silencio, nadie se esperaba aquella respuesta. Y Ran sintió cómo se le caía el mundo encima._

_-Tampoco te pensaba dar nada, no te preocupes, Shinichi. Pero igualmente ya me ha quedado claro._

_-¿Qué te ha quedado claro? Siempre sacas las cosas de quicio y de contexto._

_-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? Para empezar poco hay que entender en tus palabras y segundo, yo no saco las cosas de contexto, eres tú el que me da motivos._

_-Yo, siempre yo. Desde que éramos pequeños siempre tan PESADA._

_Ran le iba a contestar, ya con lágrimas en los ojos._

_Pero no pudo._

_-Mouri, déjalo ya, tan claro no te ha quedado. Kudo no se va a fijar en ti hasta que no esté en un caso y tú seas la muerta.- Contestó Kikyo._

_Y se hizo el silencio._

_Algo se rompió dentro de Shinichi, que se dio cuenta de sus palabras y las que acababa de soltar esa tía que llevaba días detrás de él._

_Ran se quedó sin habla, escuchaba los cuchicheos de todos sus compañeros y a Sonoko gritándole a Kikyo. Con lágrimas en los ojos miró a Shinichi, quién mostró un rostro aterrado._

_-Ran, escucha yo no-_

_Pero antes de que dijera nada ésta ya había empezado a correr, sin escuchar los gritos del Detective, o de Sonoko, o de algunos de sus compañeros. Tan sólo corrió._

_Sin mirar atrás._

_Fin flashback._

De nuevo estaba llorando, solo que esta vez las lágrimas eras silenciosas. No sabía con qué cara me presentaría el lunes en clase. Ni cómo vería a Kikyo o a Shinichi.

El móvil seguía vibrando, lo cogí y vi que tenía 20 llamadas pérdidas de Shinichi y 3 de Sonoko. Quise llamar a Sonoko pero antes de poder hacerlo el nombre de Shinichi apareció en Pantalla otra vez, llamando.

Suspiré. Si quería hablar con Sonoko tendría que cogerle el teléfono a Shinichi. Tragué duro y contesté.

-Qué demonios quieres, deja de llamarme Kudo.

-¿Dónde estás? Llevo dadas tres malditas vueltas al instituto.

-No estoy allí y no me busques. También deja de llamarme.

-Ran no seas tonta, tenemos que hablar, ¿Estás en tu casa? Voy a ir para allá.

-Te he dicho que NO, no me busques porque eres la última persona que quiero ver. Kudo, olvídame.

-No me llames Kudo, Te lo suplico me está matando.

Maldito Shinichi, unas ganas inmensas de llorar reaparecieron.

-¿Que te está matando? ¿Y cómo crees que me ha sentado a mí saber que muerta es como te voy a importar?

-Joder Ran, no vuelvas a-

-Deja de hacerme daño. No me busques ni me llames no quiero saber nada de ti.

-No voy a perderte, Ran.

¿Eh?

-Comprendo que ahora mismo no quieras verme ni escucharme pero no puedo permitir que esto se nos vaya de las manos. Voy a ir a tu casa, estés o no. Y voy a quedarme en la misma puerta hasta que hable contigo. No me importa pasar la noche si hace falta.

Sin poder contenerlo un sollozo escapó de mis labios.

-Shinichi por favor…

-No llores por favor, estoy allí en 10 minutos.

Y sin esperar a que dijera algo colgó.

Me cambié de ropa corriendo y me puse unas mayas negras y una gran sudadera roja. No quería que tuviéramos una pelea en mi casa, después de todo mi padre estaba justo abajo, en la oficina. Le pediría que fuéramos a otro sitio. Me cogí una coleta alta bastante desaliñada y traté de secar mis lágrimas.

A los 5 minutos la puerta principal sonó. Respiré hondo, tenía una cara horrorosa después de tanto llorar, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, la nariz roja y los ojos muy irritados y colorados. Abrí la puerta y no fui capaz de mirar a los ojos a Shinichi. Quién traía aún el uniforme del instituto y tenía los brazos cruzados.

-Ran, mírame.

Me negué en rotundo. Quería hablar, decir algo, pero las palabras se quedaron pegadas a mi garganta. Muy suavemente y con una gentileza que no creía propia de Shinichi me levantó el mentón y dejó su mano ahí. Sus ojos se fundieron con los míos y las ganas de llorar reaparecieron. Yo tenía el ceño fruncido, el corazón me latía a mil y sabía que podía notar como estaba temblando.

-Ran, yo… escucha-

-Aquí no.

-¿Qué?

-No quiero que hablemos aquí, mi padre está abajo y no me siento cómoda.

Shinichi pareció meditarlo durante unos segundos.

-Está bien, iremos a mi casa.

-¿A- a tu casa?

-Sí, allí estaremos completamente solos y podremos hablar tranquilamente.

Volví a apartar la mirada, me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Como quieras.

Cogí mis llaves y mi móvil y los guardé en una pequeña maleta, me colgué la maleta y cerré la puerta, dejándole una nota a mi padre en la cocina de que tenía comida hecha y que no me esperara despierto, que tenía que hacer un trabajo

Algo me decía que iba a ser una tarde muy larga.

Cuando salí sin esperarlo Shinichi cogió mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos, comenzando a andar un poco más rápido. Estuve a punto de soltarme pero cuando vio mis intenciones apretó mi mano contra la suya. Me vi incapaz de soltar su mano durante todo el trayecto a su casa.

Al llegar me dijo que lo esperara en el salón mientras él iba a cambiarse. Encendió la chimenea para que no pasara frío y me acomodé en el sofá cama que había justo enfrente, observando las llamas de fuego. Mirando como ardía me puse a pensar en Shinichi y en mí. En nuestra relación. Me cuestioné si de verdad era tan pesada. Quizás la culpa era mía. Quizás no había medido mis sentimientos y había sido de verdad muy pesada en la vida de Shinichi. Quizás él estaba un poco cansado de mi compañía. De repente me invadieron muchísimos miedos e inseguridades. Sin ser consciente dos lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas. Y entonces una mano se materializó y acarició mi mejilla, limpiando el rastro de lágrimas. Me giré para encontrarme con Shinichi, preocupación clara en sus facciones. Él se sentó junto a mí, muy cerca, rozando nuestros hombros.

-Ran, lo que dije-

-Lo siento mucho, Shinichi.

Él me miró sorprendido a la vez que incrédulo.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo… soy muy pesada contigo, lo sé. Siempre he sido un poco tu perrito faldero, siguiéndote allí donde tú fueras. Siempre preocupándome de más. Cuando se fueron tus padres sentí que debía estar pendiente de ti y me he pasado. Supongo que te habré agobiado. Lo siento mucho

Shinichi me miraba con la boca abierta y como si estuviera loca. Me avergoncé y aparté la vista.

-Soy un completo gilipollas.

Lo volví a mirar muy sorprendida, Shinichi no acostumbraba a decir esas palabras así porque sí.

-Shinichi, ¿qué dice-

-Por favor, olvida todo lo que te he dicho en el instituto. No iba enserio, estaba teniendo un día de mierda y lo he pagado contigo. No eres una pesada. Nunca lo has sido, no quiero que pienses que lo eres. De verdad, he sido un capullo y he dicho cosas que ni sentía ni pensaba. El único motivo por el que me quedé aquí cuando mis padres se marcharon eres tú. Eres la única que está ahí cuando realmente lo necesito y entre nosotros sobran las palabras. Por favor, sé que me he portado fatal pero perdóname.

Yo ya llevaba un rato llorando y mirando mis manos. Entonces él coge mis manos entre las suyas y me mira esperando a conectar nuestras miradas. Cuando eso ocurre me sonríe.

-¿Me perdonas?

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Él sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes y me acercó a él, abrazando fuertemente. Yo rodeé su espalda con mis brazos y escondí mi rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. Shinichi acarició mi espalda con cariño.

-También… sí hubiera aceptado un chocolate tuyo, la verdad es que me he quedado esperándolo.

Yo reí un poco.

-Eres un tonto, ni siquiera te has parado a ver en tu maleta.

Me apartó un poco para mirarme a los ojos totalmente perplejo.

-¿En qué momento…?

-Eso no se dice.

Shinichi se levantó y corrió a buscar su maleta para encontrar dentro un envoltorio con un corazón de chocolate y el nombre de Shinichi en él. Vi con ternura como lo abría con ilusión. Tuve miedo de que lo rechazara por tener forma de corazón. Era una indirecta bastante directa. Normalmente todas las veces que había hecho chocolate eran de forma cuadrada. Esperé paciente por alguna reacción de su parte. Shinichi sonrió de una forma bastante extraña y se volvió a sentar junto a mí.

Me miró a los ojos y acercó una mano a mí mejilla, acariciándola. Yo cerré los ojos al instante.

-Ran no vuelvas a pensar en la vida que de la única forma que me importaría es siendo la víctima de un caso.

Abrí los ojos con pesadez, recordando mis palabras en el teléfono.

-Nunca, ¿me escuchas? Nunca. Eres lo más importante que tengo en la vida.

Mordí mi labio inferior cuando un pensamiento fugaz surgió en mi mente.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Shinichi me miró curioso. Dejó el chocolate en la mesa junto a nosotros y se apoyó en el sofá de forma que nuestros rostros quedaran cerca.

Demasiado cerca para mí salud.

-Sí… si tuvieras a pocos centímetros a la persona de la que estás enamorado y tuvieras un pequeño pinchazo que te dice que debes decírselo… ¿Se lo dirías?

Shinichi sonrió y se acercó un poquito más a mí.

-¿Qué harías tú, Ran?

Casi inconscientemente me acerqué yo también un poco más. Nuestros labios estaban a centímetros los unos del otro. No pude evitar mirar los suyos y volver a morder los míos.

-Una pregunta no responde a otra, Shinichi.

La sonrisa de Shinichi se amplió y juntó nuestras frentes. Nuestros ojos estaban pegados, no podíamos dejar de mirar los del otro.

-Depende de quién sea y de la confianza que tenga en ella.

-Estoy enamorada de ti, Shinichi.

Pensé que me rechazaría y se alejaría de mí.

Sin embargo lentamente unió sus labios con los míos en un beso tierno y dulce. Yo le correspondí al segundo y ambos empezamos a marcar un ritmo. Un fuego se adueñó de mi estómago y sentí como me hervía la sangre. Acabé rodeando su cintura con mis piernas, sentándome en su regazo. Mis manos fueron directas a su nuca, acariciando su pelo. Las suyas iniciaron un recorrido, soltando mi pelo recogido y acabando en mi cintura. De repente eso no era suficiente.

Y no lo fue.

Después de separarnos para coger aire nos miramos, sus pupilas destilaban pasión, fuego, deseo. Las mías lo mismo. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta nuestras bocas habían vuelto a unirse y él me abrazaba fuertemente contra él, recorriendo toda mi espalda con sus manos por debajo de la sudadera y la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Mis manos estaban en sus mejillas acariciando su rostro para después acariciar su pelo y tironear de él. Shinichi introdujo su lengua en mi boca y saboreó cada rincón de ella, dejándome completamente sin aliento. Mordió mi labio inferior y sin querer un gemido escapó de mis labios, a la vez que empujé mis caderas hacia él inconscientemente. Un sonido gutural salió de la garganta de Shinichi y bruscamente pero sin llegar a hacerme daño saco mi sudadera y mi camiseta a la vez, viéndose así mi sostén de encaje negro. Separó nuestros labios para comenzar un sendero de besos desde mi barbilla hasta mi cuello, arrancándome pequeños suspiros cargados. Mordió y succionó el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro y dejó varios chupetones por mí cuello. Me tendió sobre el sofá, cada vez más impaciente. Yo tan solo me dejé llevar por el mar de sensaciones que Shinichi me estaba brindando. No fui consciente del momento en el que mi sujetador desapareció hasta que la lengua áspera de Shinichi hizo contacto con uno de mis pezones. Gemí alto, volviendo a alzar mi cadera, haciendo fricción entre nuestras partes. Shinichi dio un jadeo y pellizco mi pezón mientras que mordía el otro. Gemí su nombre, incapaz de contener el placer que él me brindaba. Los labios de Shinichi comenzaron otro recorrido de besos desde mi pecho hasta mi ombligo, dónde me dejó sin aire y una descarga me recorrió y llegó hasta mi parte más íntima. Decidí que debíamos estar en igualdad de condiciones, por eso como pude le quité su camiseta y acaricié su pecho, arrancándole algún que otro suspiro. Atraje su rostro al mío y volvimos a besarnos, él hambriento y yo aún más. Nos separamos cuando el aire nos lo pidió y acaricié sus mejillas, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Shinichi sudaba a mares y jadeaba, excitado. Le sonreí y él hizo un amago de sonrisa, para volver a capturar mis labios, esta vez, más dulce y lentamente, queriendo disfrutar de mí. Besó mi frente, mis párpados, mis mejillas y depositó un rápido, corto y casto beso en mis ya hinchados labios. De un tirón me quitó las mayas y las bragas con ellas, dejándome totalmente a su merced. Mi corazón latía a mil y sentía el suyo latir con la misma intensidad bajo la palma de mi mano. Comenzó a descender, primero besando mis labios, bajando por mi garganta hasta mi pecho. Siguió descendiendo por mí estómago. Mi respiración se cortó y cerré los ojos con fuerza, Shinichi entrelazó nuestras manos. Besó el inicio de mi parte más íntima, acercándose muchísimo a un punto clave. Mi respiración se volvió entrecortada, suspiré su nombre y me preparé mentalmente para lo que iba a ocurrir. Solo pensarlo me daba corrientes eléctricas, apreté mis muslos, sintiendo como todo me palpitaba. Shinichi rozó sus labios con los míos vaginales y apreté sus manos, gimiendo su nombre necesitada. Sentí su sonrisa cerca de mí. Iba a reprocharle y abrir los ojos.

_Pero su lengua, áspera, húmeda, se hizo paso entre mis pliegues y lamió todo mi interior_.

Chillé su nombre, impulsé mis caderas y apreté aún más sus manos, dejando blancos mis nudillos. Me estaba penetrando con su lengua, cada vez más profundo, como si quisiera llegar hasta lo más profundo de mi ser. No era capaz de controlar los miles de sonidos incoherentes que escapaban de mi boca.

Que cliché, mi mejor amigo, mi amigo de la infancia, Shinichi Kudo, el artogante, egocéntrico y orgulloso detective del que estaba enamorada, me estaba haciendo un cunnilingus, en su casa, después de pelearnos.

Como no estaba ya ida por las sensaciones, a Shinichi no se le ocurrió otra cosa que ayudar a su lengua con un dedo. Y torturó mi clítoris y mi centro con él.

-¡Maldito seas Shinichi!

No estoy segura de si sonó más como un gemido o como un grito de placer puro. Ambas cosas serían correctas. Shinichi río fuerte contra ni vagina y me recorrieron miles de escalofríos en un segundo.

_Maldito, Maldito Shinichi._

Separó sus labios y acercó su rostros al mío, dejando aún el dedo introducido en mi interior. Me obligó y mirarlo a los ojos y sonriendo mostrándome sus dientes introdujo otro dedo más. Clavé mis uñas en el sofá y mordí mi labio para no gemir, intentando no darle lo que él quería, orgullosa. Entonces empezó a sacar y meter sus dedos frenéticamente, cada vez más profundo, más y más rápido. Me mordí tan fuerte que un hilillo de sangre se escurrió de mi labio, mientras que mis ojos se nublaron de placer. Shinichi lamió mis labios, limpiando la sangre y cuándo empujó aún más fuerte sus dedos dentro de mí gemí alto, cosa que aprovechó para volver a invadir mi boca con su lengua. Mis manos recorrieron su espalda, arañando su piel por cada estocada que daba con sus dedos. Algo se rompió en mi interior y sin poder evitarlo llegué al orgasmo, corriéndome entre sus dedos. Jadeé en busca de aire cuando separó nuestros labios. Dejé caer mis manos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, exhausta. Shinichi río un poco y besó mi mejilla, con cariño. Sentí que era la única que estaba disfrutando de esas sensaciones, así que dejando mi vergüenza de lado y sin que él se lo esperara quité sus pantalones y calzoncillos de un solo golpe. Lo empujé de manera que ahora era yo quien estaba encima suya. Antes de que Shinichi pudiera reclamar algo lo besé, introduciendo mi lengua y recorrí toda su boca. Su lengua trató de luchar contra la mía, en una lucha en la que ninguno saldría ganador. Sus manos acariciaron mis caderas y agarraron con fuerza los cachetes de mi trasero apretando nuestras partes íntimas. Jadeé de placer en su boca y Shinichi subió sus vamos hasta enredarlas en mi pelo, besándome de nuevo con más furia. Dejándolo con ganas de más me separé de su boca. Shinichi hizo el amago de quejarse. Pero entonces mis manos rodearon su miembro. Un jadeo ahogado se atoró en su garganta. El pene de Shinichi palpitaba en mis manos, me sonrojé y siguiendo mis instintos comencé a acariciar su longitud muy lentamente, torturándolo. Él susurró mi nombre cargado, apretando la yema de sus dedos en mis caderas. Sonreí, sabiendo que yo estaba provocando esa reacción en él. Respiré hondo y aventurándome, besé la punta de su glande. Shinichi gimió fuerte. Pude ver como el líquido seminal comenzaba a hacerse notar. Decidí que haría lo mismo que él me hizo a mí. Primero moví mi mano en su miembro, de arriba abajo, cada vez más rápido. Cuando vi que Shinichi se iba a venir introduje su longitud en mi boca y succioné. Shinichi gimió mi nombre al menos cinco veces. Solo saqué su miembro de mi boca cuando ya no quedó rastro de semen en su interior. Tuve que reírme cuando lo vi, intentando recuperar el aire, con las mejillas muy sonrojadas y el pelo revuelto. Quien dijera que Shinichi no era atractivo realmente tendría que tener la imagen que estaba teniendo yo. Cuando al fin pude recomponerse un poco volvió a tirarme, posicionándose encima de mí otra vez. Colocó su pene en mi entrada. Acercó su boca a mí oído y mordió mi lóbulo.

-¿Estás segura?- Mensaje susurró.

-Confío en ti, Shinichi.

Cogió mi rostro entre sus manos y besó mi frente. Luego chocó nuestras frentes y me miró a los ojos.

-Te quiero muchísimo Ran.

Le sonreí.

-Estoy irremediablemente enamorada de ti, Shinichi Kudo.

-Estoy irremediablemente enamorado de ti, Ran Mouri.

Una lágrima traicionera se deslizó por mí mejilla. Shinichi me sonrió y me besó, con devoción, con cariño, ternura.

Con amor.

Y yo le correspondí, tratando de transmitirle con mis labios lo mucho que lo quería.

Sabía que la primera vez, siempre dolía.

Shinichi entró del tirón, sin dudarlo por un segundo, sin echarse atrás.

Ambos jadeamos. Pensé que dolería más, pero al haberme estimulado con sus dedos y lengua antes de penetrarme el dolor fue minúsculo y se fue en las primeras dos embestidas. Rodeé el cuerpo de Shinichi con mis brazos y enredé mis piernas por encima de su cadera, tratando de hacer más profunda nuestra unión. Supliqué en su oído que se moviera más rápido.

Y fue como desencadenar a la fiera que llevaba dentro. Las embestidas cada vez eras más rápidas y más profundas. Gemidos, gritos, jadeos, suspiros cargados de placer inundaron la mansión Kudo.

Una embestida.

Y otra.

Otra.

Otra.

Otra.

Y llegamos al clímax, al mismo tiempo.

Shinichi se desplomó encima de mí, sin llegar a aplastarme con su peso. Ambos jadeábamos, exhaustos, pero felices.

Muy, muy felices. Shinichi me abrazó por la cintura y descansó si rostro en mi pecho, escuchando los latidos de mi corazón. Yo rodeé sus hombros con mis brazos y comencé a acariciar su pelo mientras lo atraía un poco más hacia mí.

-Te quiero más que a nada, Ran.

-Yo a ti también, Shinichi.

Shinichi besó mi cuello y después de unos minutos se quedó dormido.

Antes de quedarme dormida un solo pensamiento cruzó mi mente.

_Estúpido Shinichi, te quiero._

Y de verdad, de verdad que lo quiero.

Y querré.

**FIN.**

_**Ya está terminado el primer FanFic! Espero de verdad que os guste! Prometo traer yo nuevo pronto! Espero vuestros comentarios! Nos vemos prontito! Besos **____**️**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Título: Allí dónde solíamos gritar._

_Categoría: Romance_

_Ranting: T _

_Pareja: Shinichi Kudo/ Ran Mouri _

_Summary: (Situado en la excursión del viaje Carmesí, capítulos 927-928 del anime) ¿Cómo hubiera sido la excursión si el caso del Tengu no se hubiera presentado? Mi propia versión de cómo Ran y Shinichi hubieran dado el paso para empezar una relación formal de novios._

**Allí dónde solíamos gritar.**

_Ran's POV._

Aplasto mi rostro contra la almohada, agotada de tantas sensaciones y tantos sentimientos. Estoy sola en la habitación, Sonoko y Sera se han quedado hablando con los chicos en la habitación de Nakamichi y Shinichi. Yo estaba allí hasta hace unos cinco minutos, cuando nos pensamientos y emociones me jugaron una mala pasada y dije que me volvía a mi habitación a descansar. He perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces en el día he intentado hablar con Shinichi sobre lo que pasó en Londres y sobre mis sentimientos. He llegado a la conclusión de que soy una cobarde. Me da miedo que haya cambiado de opinión o que simplemente yo lo malinterpretara en aquel momento. Osea a ver, él fue muy claro pero quizás yo le di muchas vueltas y todavía se las estoy dando. Que tonta soy.

Sé cuáles son sus sentimientos y cuáles son los míos, ¿Por qué no puedo ir y simplemente decírselo?

También hay que decir que está un poco borde. Lo entiendo, llevamos casi un mes sin verlo y yo ni le he contestado a sus sentimientos ni he hecho nada para demostrar que siento lo mismo. Cuando ha llegado simplemente lo he saludado como si no hubiera pasado un mes sin verle. Qué coraje me da ser así. Luego, cuando se marche me arrepentiré. Y me odiaré por ser tan imbécil de desaprovechar las oportunidades que el destino me da. Lo he echado muchísimo de menos, aún lo echo de menos. Está a dos puertas de la mía y hemos pasado el día juntos, pero ha sido distante conmigo. Es como si no estuviera aquí realmente. Que frustrante es todo. Resopló por quinceava vez en los diez minutos que llevo con la cara aplastada en la almohada, queriendo que ésta me trague o algo parecido. Ni siquiera me he molestado en cambiarme de ropa. Sigo con el chándal del instituto puesto. Me dan ganas de darme chocazos contra la pared. Me estoy cargando mi viaje con mis estúpidas inseguridades. Sin despegar mi cara por completo de la almohada acercó hacia mí la pequeña mochila que había junto a la mesita de noche y de ésta saco una fotografía que me acompaña a todos lados. Sonrío inconscientemente, es la última foto que nos sacamos Shinichi y yo, en el Tropical Land. Ese día fue el último antes de que Shinichi se fuera. No puedo evitar pensar que si ese día no hubiéramos ido Shinichi seguiría junto a mí todos los días y no tendría que estar lamentando la falta de comunicación que tenemos. Una parte de mí se siente culpable. Una sonrisa triste nace de mis labios y sé que lágrimas silenciosas recorren mi rostro. Que tonta y débil soy. Tan absorta estoy mirando la fotografía que no me doy cuenta de que alguien entra en la habitación y me observa a tan solo cinco centímetros de mí.

-No entiendo por qué lloras, no es como si estuviera lejos de ti ahora mismo.

La voz de Shinichi me trae a la realidad y doy un salto, la foto cae al suelo y yo me giro, colocando mi mano en mi pecho, tratando de relajar los latidos fuertes de mi corazón. Lo miro entre sorprendida y molesta.

-Por dios Shinichi, casi me matas del susto.

-¿No me has escuchado entrar?

-La verdad es que no, ¿Llevabas mucho tiempo aquí? Te juro que me había dado cuenta.

Shinichi se detiene a mirar la foto que había caído a sus pies y la recoge. La mira con el ceño fruncido durante unos minutos y luego se sienta a mí lado.

-¿Por qué llorabas?

-No estaba llorando.

-Ya, _y yo no estoy enamorado de ti_, ¿por quién me tomas?

Me sonrojo e inconscientemente llevo mi mano a mí boca para morder mis uñas.

-¿Desde cuándo te muerdes tú las uñas? Siempre te has quejado de que Sonoko se las mordiera y has estado detrás de ella para que lo dejara.

-Empecé hace un tiempo…

Agacho la mirada y murmuro.

-…cuando tú te fuiste por ese caso.

Lo he dicho muy flojito, pero por la cara que pone sé que me ha escuchado.

-Aún no me has respondido por qué llorabas.

-Porque soy estúpida, Shinichi. No le des importancia.

-Sí, claro. Mi mejor amiga está sola, en una habitación, lejos de todos sus amigos que están de fiesta en otra, llorando y torturándose ella sola. Y se supone que no debo preocuparme?

-¿Sabes? Estás súper borde y sarcástico hoy.

-¿Yo? Ran llevamos un mes sin vernos y hasta el momento me has dirigido la palabra tres veces. ¿Pero soy yo el borde? Y para colmo eres tú la que está llorando por mí. No soy capaz de entenderte.

Soy un suspiro largo, tiene razón.

Miro mis manos en mi regazo y me hago consciencia de lo estúpida que soy. Una lágrima traicionera cae y me da más rabia aún.

-Lo siento.-susurro.

No soy capaz de mirar a Shinichi, estoy siendo una imbécil total con él.

Lo oigo suspirar.

-Qué tonta eres.

Antes de poder replicarle nada me empuja hacia él y me abraza fuertemente contra su pecho. Automáticamente mis brazos rodean su cuerpo y escondí mi rostro en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello. Shinichi acaricia mi pelo y apoya su mentón en mi frente.

-Realmente eres un caso muy problemático, Ran.

No puedo evitar sonreír ante sus palabras.

-Perdón por ser tan tonta.

-Deja de disculparte por tonterías.

Un silencio cómodo se instala entre nosotros. Shinichi se recuesta un poco sobre el colchón y nos acomoda. Me muevo ligeramente de manera que mi cabeza quede a la altura de su pecho, pudiendo así escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Una de mis manos rodea su cintura mientras que la otra traza corazones inexistentes en su pecho. Las manos de Shinichi rodean mi cintura, una de ella haciendo pequeños círculos en ésta. Aspiro y el olor de Shinichi inunda mis fosas nasales. Huele tan jodidamente bien. Un cosquilleo se planta en mi estómago y sonrío como una tonta. Una tonta enamorada. Siento ganas de abrazarlo aún más fuerte así que la mano que estaba trazando figuras en su pecho se desliza, rodeando su espalda, lo abrazo un poco más fuerte y acaricio mi mejilla contra su pecho, como si fuera un gato. Shinichi coloca un brazo rodeando mi hombro y el otro acariciando mi espalda por debajo de la camiseta. Me atrae hacia él y me devuelve el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

-Te he echado muchísimo de menos Shinichi.-le susurro.

Shinichi cambia de postura y ahora ambos estamos tendidos sobre el colchón, él sobre mí. Sus brazos rodean mi cintura con fuerza y hunde su rostro en mi cuello. Lo abrazo por los hombros mientras que dejó que una mano acaricie su pelo.

-Yo también a ti, tonta.

-He sido una estúpida durante todo el día.

-¿Estabas llorando por eso?-murmuró contra mi cuello.

-En parte, es complicado.

-Entonces tendrás que explicármelo.

Sus manos acarician lentamente mi espalda, se acurruca un poco más hacia mí y deposita un pequeño beso en mi cuello. Me limito a sonreír y seguir acariciando su pelo.

-Me he pasado el mes entero rezando para volver a verte, para contestar a tu confesión de Londres. He pasado noches llorando y he tenido pesadillas. Sin embargo, cuando tengo la oportunidad de verte y hablarte, me avergüenzo de mí misma y me comporto como una capulla. Es que de verdad que no puedo ser más estúpida, por culpa de mis inseguridades y tonterías he perdido el tiempo que luego suplico por pasar contigo.

-Tonta, me olía que podía pasar algo así, llevamos toda la vida juntos. Pero olvida eso, ¿Vale? Ahora mismo estoy aquí, contigo, en tus brazos. Eso es lo que importa, no pienses en lo que has hecho o has dejado de hacer. Yo tampoco me he portado bien, también he pasado un mes de mierda pensando en ti y tampoco he hecho nada para demostrarlo cuando he llegado.

Shinichi se incorpora un poco, lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos.

-Y ya que lo has dicho… me gustaría saber cuál es tu respuesta a mí confesión.

Noto mis mejillas arder, sin embargo no aparto la mirada y le sonrío.

-Tú eres el detective.

-¿Tengo que repetirte lo que te dije en Londres?

Sonrío aún más y acojo su rostro entre mis manos, acariciando sus mejillas.

-No hace falta ser detective para darse cuenta de lo irremediablemente enamorada que estoy de ti.

Shinichi sonríe y choca nuestras frentes.

-Te has tardado mucho, idiota.

-Mira quién habla, si no hubiera sido porque me enfadé contigo no me hubieras dicho nada.

-Pero lo hice, al fin y al cabo.

-Eres un tonto.

Shinichi sonríe y me muestra sus dientes.

-Pero ahora soy tu tonto.

Una carcajada limpia sale de mi boca.

-Te quiero, estúpido.

Entonces los labios cálidos y carnosos de Shinichi atrapan los míos. Al principio era un beso lento y tranquilo. Hasta que Shinichi mordió mi labio inferior y cuando abrí la boca para protestar su lengua se introdujo en ésta, saboreando cada rincón de ella y luchando con mi propia lengua. Nuestras labios se mueven al unísono, lentamente, disfrutando el uno del otro. Cuando el oxígeno comienza a faltar nos separamos, jadeantes. Shinichi me sonríe y besa mi frente, para luego acostarse a mi lado y atraerme a su pecho. Apaga la luz y nos tapa. Me abrazo a Shinichi y me relajo con el sonido de los latidos de su corazón.

-Te quiero mucho, Ran. Descansa.

-Te quiero, Shinichi.

Bueno, al final el día ha acabado mejor de lo que me esperaba.

Mucho, mucho mejor.

Nada sorprendente, al fin y al cabo, es de Shinichi de quién estamos hablando.

**FIN.**

_**Segundo FanFic hecho! Llevaba tres horas durmiendo y me he despertado a las 2 menos algo de la madrugada. He tenido un sueño bastante extraño y me ha inspirado para hacer este FanFic. Seh, Estoy escribiendo esto a las 2 de la madrugada. Perdonadme el relato, estoy muerta de sueño. Aunque sinceramente estoy contenta con el resultado **____** Espero vuestras opiniones! Muchos besos **____**️**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Título: Durante la tormenta._

_Categoría: Romance/Angst._

_Ranting: M_

_Pareja: Shinichi Kudo/ Ran Mouri._

_Summary: Shinichi recupera su cuerpo y le cuenta a Ran la verdad. A escondidas de Shinichi, ésta comienza a investigar la organización y tiene un encuentro con Vermouth. Ésta última trata de ayudar a Ran a desmantelar la organización pero Gin las descubre y trata de acabar con la vida de ambas. Este FanFic está escrito desde el punto de vista de Shinichi tras los sucesos ocurridos con la organización y Ran. La organización cae pero Shinichi está furioso con Ran por ser tan insensata. Ambos están alojados en una habitación de un hotel en Los Ángeles. ¿Cómo puede acabar la noche con un Shinichi furioso y una Ran orgullosa? _

**Durante la tormenta.**

_Shinichi's POV._

Dejo que el agua caliente relaje mis músculos en tensión. Me sitúo en la bañera y pego mi frente en la húmeda y fría pared. Aún tengo la mandíbula en tensión y mis nudillos algo malheridos por haber pegado con fuerza la pared. Doy un largo suspiro y paso una mano por mí flequillo, frustrado. Abro la llave de la ducha y enterrando mi rostro entre mis manos dejo que el agua se lleve toda la frustración que llevo encima. El sonido de la lluvia fuera se camufla con el de la ducha. Mis palabras y las de Ran martillean mi cabeza. Una y otra y otra vez.

"_¡ERES UNA INSENSATA!"_

Cierro los ojos.

"_¡Y TÚ UN IMBÉCIL!"_

"_¿CUÁNDO ME VAS A HACER CASO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ?"_

"_NO ERES MI PADRE, SHINICHI."_

"_¿ERES ESTÚPIDA? ERA MI LUCHA RAN. __MI __LUCHA."_

"_YA QUE TÚ ERES DEMASIADO COBARDE PARA CONTARME NADA YO ME HE TENIDO QUE BUSCAR LAS HABICHUELAS."_

"_IDIOTA, NO TE DIJE NADA PORQUE SABÍA QUE HARÍAS EXACTAMENTE LO QUE HAS HECHO."_

"_A MÍ NO ME GRITES."_

"_ERES TÚ LA QUE ESTÁ GRITANDO."_

"_ERES UN CAPULLO."_

"_Y TÚ ERES TONTA."_

"_Y TÚ UN ESTÚPIDO."_

"_ESTÚPIDO SOY, PERO POR ENAMORARME DE ALGUIEN TAN INCONSCIENTE Y_

_E INSENSATA COMO TÚ."_

Y Ran me abofeteó. Y desde entonces lleva encerrada en la habitación asignada para los dos en el hotel. Ella dio un portazo y yo golpeé la pared. Ambos debemos tener los nudillos jodidos, porque cuando Ran entró en la habitación también golpeó la puerta. Cierro el grifo y simplemente contemplo el techo. Sé que me he pasado bastante. Y sé que ella sabe que también se ha pasado. Pero por primera vez, sí tengo motivos para estar muy cabreado con ella. Por ser tan insensata. Cada vez que recuerdo la imagen de Ran allí, entre los escombros, abrazándose a sí misma, esperando por una bala que no llegó pues antes de que Gin pudiera disparar yo le disparé a él, en la nuca. Muerte en el acto. He abandonado mis principios por Ran. Por su inconsciencia. Y sé que todo lo que ha hecho ha sido con el propósito de ayudarme. Pero le dije que no. Se lo repetí una y mil veces. Y por su orgullo y su cabezonería pasó de mí y de mis palabras. Aprieto los dientes y los puños, sintiendo el enfado volver a crecer en mí. Esta niña me va a matar cualquier día del disgusto. En el momento en el que me reprochó por ir a salvarla diciendo que podía cuidarse sola me cegué. Miles de pensamientos cruzaron mi mente y entre ellos incluso pensé en cortar con ella y mandarla al rincón más lejano de mi cerebro. Pero sería incapaz de terminar nuestra relación. Aunque sea la mujer más problemática y cabezota del mundo sigue siendo mi novia y mi mejor amiga. Y yo estoy jodidamente enamorado de ella. Y ella de mí, después de lo de Conan, no me cabe ninguna duda. Cada poro de mi cuerpo desprende amor por ella, por su sonrisa, por sus ojos, por sus besos, por sus manos. Por todo ella. Y cuando iniciamos esta relación pude conocer facetas de ella que nadie va a conocer nunca, únicamente yo. Soy yo quién la ha visto recién levantada, después de tener una noche de sexo, con sus labios hinchados y el pelo revuelto. Soy yo quien la ha visto portarse como una fiera. Soy yo quien ha visto su lado sexy y erótico. Soy yo quien la besa y la abraza cuando tiene miedo. Y es ella quién me ha visto a mí nervioso, asustado, cansado, triste, furioso, excitado, contento. Es ella quién saca mi vena más traviesa y mi lado más oscuro. Y la quiero. La adoro. Y si nada de esto hubiera pasado quizás en vez de estar en la bañera con un cabreo de mil demonios y una erección por culpa de los recuerdos asaltados podría estar junto a ella, dándole el orgasmo de su vida. Normalmente cuando estoy cabreado por algo ella le da la vuelta a la situación y acabamos en su habitación. O en la mía, o en cualquier sitio, teniendo sexo salvaje. Me he vuelto dependiente de su cuerpo y de sus besos. Es como una droga. Cuando era Conan tenía que morderme las manos para no tocarla. Fue la segunda vez que los vimos después de la excursión en la que formalizamos nuestra relación cuando lo hicimos por primera vez. Fue en hotel, en Singapur. En una piscina, estábamos los dos completamente solos. Era excitante saber que estábamos haciendo eso en un lugar prohibido.

Suspiro y decido salir de la bañera. Me pongo unos calzoncillos y me dispongo a prepararme algo para cenar, estoy completamente seguro de que Ran ha cenado hace un buen rato. La escuché entrar en la cocina hace rato. De repente cae un trueno. La tormenta que hay fuera se intensifica por segundos.

Entonces algo hace click en mi mente.

Ran le tiene pánico a las tormentas.

A sabiendas de que me va a mandar literalmente a la mierda en el momento en el que cruce el marco de la puerta me dirijo hacia la habitación a ver si está dormida y si necesita ayuda. Abro despacio la puerta y, como ya me imaginaba, está despierta, sus brazos abrazando sus rodillas, mirando la ventana con un gesto aterrado y varías lágrimas agrupadas en sus ojos. No se percata de mi presencia hasta que entro y cierro la puerta. Me mira con el ceño fruncido para volver a girar la cara hacia fuera.

-¿Has venido a reírte de mí?

No contesto, me límite a fijar mis ojos en su cara, serio a más no poder, tratando de intimidarla. Dos doy pasos y me quedo muy cerca de la cama, dónde está ella. La miro con toda la furia de las horas anteriores en mis pupilas. Ella me devuelve la mirada y noto como se va poniendo nerviosa. Mira sus manos y entrelaza sus dedos en un gesto nervioso.

Me vuelve a mirar.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué quiero?- le pregunto sarcástico.

Ran se estremece en el colchón.

-Quiero que me hagas caso por una vez en la vida.

-¿Quién eres para obligarme?

-Soy tu novio.

Ran aparta la mirada, incapaz de contenerla. Mis ojos destilan fuego.

-Y no te estoy pidiendo que dejes de hacer cosas que a ti te gustan, tu vida es tuya y tu cuerpo es tuyo. No soy tu dueño. Pero Ran.

Coloco mis brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza, en el cabezal de la cama, acercando así mi rostro al suyo.

-Sí te digo que no, porque estás en peligro es un NO. Y punto. Porque también es mí decisión. Era mi lucha, mi decisión y no tenías que entrometerte y someterte a tal peligro en el que podrías haber salido MUERTA.

-¿¡Y qué importa si salgo muerta!?¿¡No dejaría así de crearte tantos problemas!?

Me incorporo y cierro los ojos, conteniendo mis ganas de cargarme algo.

-No has dicho eso Ran.

Me mira asustada al escuchar el tono contenido de mi voz.

-Retíralo.

-Shinichi, no-

-AHORA.

-¿QUÉ HARÁS SI NO LO HAGO?

Realmente todos sabíamos que esta situación acabaría así.

Tampoco sé quién de los dos se abalanzó primero. Pero de pronto ella estaba de rodillas en la cama, sus manos en mi cuello y las mías en su cintura.

Y bueno, mi lengua en su tráquea.

Una pelea constante. Su lengua arremete contra la mía, yo muerdo la suya, jadea y mi lengua aprovecha para explorar su interior. Nuestras manos se pasean nerviosas y nuestra respiración es agitada. Cojo sus muslos y hago y que rodee mi cintura con sus piernas. La levanto y la estampo contra la pared, haciendo fricción entre nuestras partes sensibles. Gemimos y mi boca ataca su cuello, mordisqueando y succionando. Ran gime mi nombre y eso me recuerda el cabreo que tenía con ella. Vuelvo a embestirla y aprieto sus glúteos entre mis manos.

-Vas a lamentar haber hecho todo lo que has hecho. Te voy a torturar hasta que supliques por que te penetre -le susurro en su oído.

Pensé que se vendría abajo y me dejaría hacer lo que quisiera, pero mis palabras avivaron su furia y decidió declararme la guerra.

-Tú serás el que suplique por mí atención, imbécil.

Ran me empuja contra el colchón y se coloca encima de mí. Se quita la camiseta que llevaba puesta y acto seguido el sostén. Sus pechos, grandes y firmes caen como dos gotas de agua. Se quita el pequeño pantalón de chándal que llevaba pero se deja las bragas puestas. Trato de coger sus senos y hacerle gritar de placer pero al ver mis intenciones cogió las sábanas y besándome para debilitarme, ató mis muñecas como pudo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- le pregunto cuando nos separamos.

-Castigarte por ser tan capullo.

Baja mis pantalones y calzoncillos del tirón, dejándome completamente desnudo a su merced. Al fin y al cabo, no llevaba camiseta después de salir de la ducha.

Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo cuando sus manos acarician mi pecho y deposita un suave beso en mi hombro.

-Te odio por quererte tanto, Shinichi.-susurra en mi oído.

Cuando nuestro ojos se conectan alzo el rostro cuanto puedo para besarla, ella me lo facilita y se inclina. Nos fundimos en un beso lento. Nos separamos cuando el aire empieza a ser necesario.

-Te quiero estúpida.

-No pienses que por decirme eso te vas a librar de tu castigo.

Le dedicó mi sonrisa más sexy, mostrándole mis dientes.

-Estoy ansioso porque me castigues.

Ran se sonroja pero me sonríe traviesa. Aprieta el nudo sobre mis muñecas. La yema de sus dedos hacen contacto con mi glande, jadeo un poco sorprendido. Sus dedos recorren mi longitud muy lentamente, sus yemas acariciando todo. Mi respiración se vuelve muy agitada. Entonces se coloca encima de mí completamente y sin retirar sus bragas comienza a embestirme. Siento su vagina mojada a través de las bragas, un sonido gutural escapa de mi garganta y Ran acelera el ritmo. Me está volviendo loco y necesito un contacto más directo. Me muero por arrancar el maldito trozo de tela y enterarme en ella. Gimo su nombre alto, aunque suena más como una súplica.

Maldita, al final me ha hecho suplicar ella a mí.

No sé cómo, consigo deshacer el nudo en mis muñecas. Agarro su cintura y cambio las posiciones, quedando ahora yo encima de ella.

Ataco su cuello con mi boca y un suspiro cargado escapa de sus labios. Sonrío contra su piel, consciente de las reacciones que solo YO creo en ella. Mis manos juegan con sus pezones, pellizcándolos. Los succionó con fuerza y Ran gime alto. Mis dedos se abren paso por sus pliegues y embisto mis dedos contra su centro. Ran grita mi nombre y eso me impulsa a marcar un ritmo rápido. Disfruto de los sonidos incoherentes que salen de la boca de Ran. Sin poder aguantarlo más retiro por completo sus bragas y al instante me enterré en su interior. Ambos jadeamos de placer. Entrelazamos nuestras manos y salgo de su interior para volver a entrar, con más fuerza. Ran suplica para que vaya más rápido. Embisto cada vez más fuerte, más rápido y más profundo. Nuestros nudillos están blancos por la presión de nuestras manos. Ninguno es capaz de controlar los miles de suspiros y gemidos que soltamos. Agarro sus piernas y la obligo a enredarlas alrededor de mi cintura, pudiendo así hacer aún más contacto. Ran araña mis hombros y arquea su espalda cuando el clímax le sacude. A los tres segundos, caigo rendido sobre ella y rodeo su cintura con mis brazos, tratando de recuperar el aire, mi cabeza queda en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. Jadeo, buscando aire. La respiración de Ran es irregular y sus manos siguen aferradas a mis hombros.

-Lo siento.-la escucho susurrar.

-¿Por qué?

-No debí interponerme en tu caso, estaba preocupada por ti y quería ayudarte. Te prometo que la próxima vez intentaré hacerte caso.

-¿Intentar?

-No te puedo asegurar nada, tu vida para mí es lo primordial.

Cojo las sábanas cerca nuestra y nos tapo con ella. Cambio de posición para poder verle bien la cara así que la abrazo por la cintura y dejo su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho.

-Eres una estúpida.

Me mira enfadada pero yo le doy un casto y rápido beso.

-Te quiero muchísimo, mongola, no vuelvas a darme un susto así.

Ran sonríe y me abraza fuertemente.

-Yo también te quiero, idiota.

Cayeron más truenos y hubo una gran tormenta.

Pero el sonido de nuestros besos lo camufló.

**FIN.**

**Holiii! Tercer FanFic! Estoy inspirada, tengo varias ideas. La semana que viene terminaré mis exámenes así que tendré bastante tiempo para escribir, ya os irán llegando cositas. Espero que os haya gustado, hasta pronto ****️**


	4. Chapter 4

_Título: Lágrimas de rosa._

_Categoría: Romance_

_Ranting: T_

_Pareja: Shinichi Kudo/Conan/Ran_

_Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en el capítulo en el que dispararon a Shinichi Haibara no le hubiera dicho nada sobre contarle la verdad a Ran? ¿Qué hubiera pasado entre ellos dos? Basado en los capítulos 189 y 190 del anime. Después de las palabras de Heiji, ¿Le contará Conan la verdad de su identidad a Ran? Esta es mi propia versión._

**Lágrimas de rosa.**

"_Sí lo sabe y aún no te ha dicho nada… Eso quiere decir que está esperando a algo concreto, es decir, está esperando a que tú mismo se lo cuentes."_

Las palabras de Hattori seguían reproduciéndose en su mente, como si fuera un disco rayado. Lo sabía, Ran sabía su secreto.

Su identidad.

Y en vez de reprocharle, le había donado 400cl de sangre.

Conan suspiró, no lograba quedarse dormido. La luz de la luna era lo único que iluminaba la habitación y lo único que se escuchaba era la tranquila respiración del niño, quién seguía dándole vueltas a los acontecimientos anteriores.

Debía haberlo sospechado, al final y al cabo, ya llevaba un tiempo comportándose muy raro. Esas miradas, esos sonroja, esas sonrisas furtivas, esa vergüenza… y el brillo tan especial que surgía en sus ojos.

Shinichi sonrió, sin poder evitarlo. Realmente era increíble la cantidad de emociones que vivía Ran en su día a día. Debía ser duro para ella.

-_"Vive con su mejor amigo, su amigo de la infancia, que está atrapado en su cuerpo de niño de siete años y le está mintiendo en su cara. Y ella le ha confesado sus sentimientos, le ha contado cosas que nadie sabe y ha dormido y se ha bañado con él. Pero yo tengo la cara dura de seguir ocultándoselo, aún cuando ha estado a mí lado cuando de verdad la he necesitado. ¿Cómo puede ser tan buena?"-_pensó él.

Si le contaba la verdad la pondría al peligro en cuanto a la organización.

Pero no la estaba protegiendo de sí mismo.

¿De verdad valía la pena hacerle sufrir así?

Las palabras de Hattori regresaron a su mente, junto a las del profesor Agasa y las de su madre. Y entonces apareció el rostro de ella.

"_No me dejes sola, por favor…"_

Dejó caer sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, rendido de tantos sentimientos.

Le contaría la verdad. No podía seguir mintiendo.

Realmente estaba enamorado de ella.

El sonido de la puerta empezó a sonar y él, asustado, se tapó y se hizo el dormido.

Muy despacio, Ran Mouri entró en la habitación, tratando de no despertar a Conan. Dejó sus cosas en la pequeña mesa junto a la ventana y revisó que él estaba dormido. Ran sonrió con ternura, parecía tan indefenso. Arropó bien el cuerpo del pequeño con las sábanas y depositó un pequeño beso en la frente del niño.

-Descansa, Shinichi.-susurró.

Ella se incorporó y se dirigió a la puerta dispuesta a buscar alguna revista por ahí con la cual entretenerse.

Pero una voz la detuvo.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

Ran se quedó paralizada en el sitio, dándole la espalda a Conan. Sonrió tristemente.

-¿Acaso importa?

Escuchó las sábanas deslizarse y supo que él se había incorporado y estaba sentado, mirando su espalda.

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? Claro que importa. Tus sentimientos son importantes.

-Pensé que estabas dormido.

-Me importas, Ran.

Ella se giró, con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa triste.

-¿Debo creerte?

Shinichi endureció su mirada.

-Ven.-le tendió la mano.

-No quiero.

-Por favor, Ran, ven.

Sentían que sus corazones iban a salirse de sus pechos, de lo rápido que latían.

Ella se acercó a él y se sentó en la silla pegada a su cama. Se quedaron un tiempo tan solo mirándose a los ojos. Los de ella rojos de llorar y húmedos, pues ganas no le faltaban. Los de él destilaban convicción, pasión.

-¿De verdad piensas que no me importas?

Ran rompió el contacto visual y miró sus manos.

-Sabías lo que sentía por ti y nunca dijiste nada.-murmuró.

Los ojos de él se agrandaron, sorprendido.

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿Que no sienta lo mismo por ti?

Ella se sonrojó y apretó la falda de su uniforme escolar con fuerza. Sin embargo no dijo ni una palabra.

_El que calla otorga, _pensó él.

-Ran, mírame.

Negó con la cabeza y miró más fijamente su falda.

-Por favor.-suplicó él.

Un poco ida por el tono empleado en su voz miró tímidamente su cara, cada vez más avergonzada.

-Dame tu mano.

Ella lo miró extrañado, más sin embargo le dio su mano, un poco insegura de qué iba a hacer él. Conan abrió la palma de ella y la colocó en su pecho, justo dónde estaba su corazón.

-¿Lo escuchas? Está latiendo muy fuerte. Y no es por una taquicardia.

Ran sintió como las mariposas se arremolinaban en su estómago.

-Es por ti.

Y todo su mundo cayó a sus pies.

Un susurro suave, apenas perceptible, en la oscuridad de la habitación.

-Te quiero, Shinichi.

Y él sonrió, hubiera dado sus brazos y piernas para tener su cuerpo de adulto en esos instantes.

-Guárdatelas, las quiero oír cuando recupere mi cuerpo de adulto y pueda responderte bien. No te hagas ideas raras, que casi escucho esa cabeza tuya maquinar. Voy a esperar a tener mi cuerpo no porque no sienta lo mismo por ti, sino porque cuando te diga esas palabras quiero estar totalmente seguro de que no voy a desaparecer y voy a tener el resto de mi vida para recordártelas a cada momento.

Una lágrima traicionera se desliza por el rostro de ella, aunque una sonrisa reluce en su rostro.

Él se sonroja.

-Y bueno, claro… Podré besarte sin que sientas que eres una pedófila o algo del estilo.

Ran dejó escapar una carcajada sincera.

-No seas estúpido, no me voy a sentir así porque sigues siendo tú.

-Entonces no te costará darme un beso ahora, ¿No?-le sonrió travieso.

Ella amplió su sonrisa y se acercó a él para depositar un dulce beso en la mejilla del niño.

-Será en otro lugar cuando te escuche decir las palabras mágicas.

Él sonrió.

-Entonces, no te sentirás mal, ¿no?

Desde luego que no.

Los labios de Shinichi sabían a gloria.

**FIN.**

**Este es más cortito que los demás, pero me parece bastante tierno. Siempre me he preguntado qué pasaría si algo de esto ocurriera. Gosho por favor, danos más momentos ShinRan que lo necesitamos, gracias xd **


	5. Chapter 5

_Título: Entre nubes._

_Categoría: Romance._

_Ranting: T_

_Pareja: Shinichi Kudo/Ran Mouri_

_Summary: Lo mejor del mundo es una almohada. Las cosas como son. La almohada tiene toda la esencia de la persona que deposita su cabeza en ella. Ha pasado un mes desde la última vez que se vieron. Un mes desde que formalizaron su relación. Ran lo echa de menos y lo que más le reconforta en esos momentos no es nada más que la almohada. La de Shinichi, obviamente._

**Entre nubes.**

Nubes; lejanas. Muy lejanas. Imperceptibles. Intocables.

Ajenas a la realidad.

La habitación de Shinichi era como estar en las nubes. Su esencia, su olor, su todo se concentraba ahí. En esas cuatro paredes. Por supuesto toda la casa tenía la esencia de su novio, pero la habitación resaltaba como la que más.

Y había un punto en su habitación el cuál era su preferido.

La almohada.

Todo el olor de Shinichi se concentraba ahí, no importa cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado fuera o cuánto tiempo hubiera estado ahí durmiendo Subaru-san.

Seguía intacto el magnífico olor que desprendía Shinichi.

Desde que Subaru-san se había marchado de la casa unas dos semanas atrás, Ran prácticamente se había instalado allí. No dormía allí y almorzaba y cenaba en casa. Pero después del instituto el lugar directo dónde ella iba era allí, a la casa de su mejor amigo. Nadie sabía que ella se pasaba las tardes entre los libros de Shinichi y horas y horas encerrada en su habitación, acostada, abrazando la almohada.

Le hacía sentir como si Shinichi estuviera junto a ella.

Cada día era una excusa nueva y aprovechando que la mayoría del tiempo su padre estaba trabajando y Conan o bien acompañándolo o bien en casa del profesor, se encerraba en aquella mansión y no salía hasta que debía irse a preparar la cena.

El único que sabía de su secreto era el profesor Agasa, quién la veía entrar y salir todos los días.

Hoy hacía un mes desde la última vez que vio a Shinichi y un mes desde que eran oficialmente una pareja.

Y allí estaba, en aquella habitación, en la cama del Detective, medio dormida, abrazando la almohada y pensando en él.

Aspiró por quinceava vez en la hora el olor de la almohada. Sonrió, realmente era como si Shinichi estuviera allí, con ella. Esa misma mañana ella le había enviado un mensaje, un pequeño texto recordándole la fecha. Dio una pequeña carcajada al recordar sus palabras y las de él.

"_From: Ran Mouri._

_To: Shinichi Kudo._

_Subject: Hola, maniático de los detectives._

_Message: Probablemente estés bastante liado con algún caso, ¿Verdad? Realmente eres un imán de muertos, Shinichi. Quizás no lo recordarás porque tienes muchas cosas en la mente, pero ya sabes cómo soy. Hoy hace un mes desde que empezamos a salir. Vale, a lo mejor no le das tanta importancia pero yo sí se la doy así que…. En fin, solo quería decirte que te quiero mucho, nada que no sepas. Y que te echo de menos, nada nuevo. Espero que te estés cuidando._

_Con cariño, Ran."_

"_From: Shinichi Kudo._

_To: Ran Mouri._

_Subject: Hola, tonta._

_Message: Sí, estoy metido en un caso, pero no hay muerto, es un robo. No soy un imán de muertos, los muertos tienen imán de detectives adolescentes que se llamen Shinichi. Bueno vale, quizás si que atraiga un poco a los muertos. Para tu información, SÍ que me había acordado y SÍ que le doy importancia. Llevo un mes con la chica más increíble del mundo, después de todo ;) Que no sea tan expresivo como tú no significa que algo no me importe. Yo también te quiero muchísimo, tonta. Estoy deseando verte, me quedó algo por hacer la última vez, ¿no crees? ;)_

_Te quiero, idiota. Shinichi."_

Ese mensaje la había transportado al quinto cielo y más. Realmente estaba enamorada de ese idiota maníaco de los misterios. Sonriendo se giró para mirar el techo. Ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa, seguía con el uniforme escolar. Dado que hoy era un día especial se quedaría en casa de Shinichi a dormir, se le hacía bastante bien la idea de dormir con su olor pegado al rostro. Le mandó un mensaje a su padre, avisándole de que esa noche se quedaría en casa de una amiga. Se enfadaría si supiera que estaba sola en esa mansión. Suspirando volvió a ponerse boca abajo y cerró los ojos. No supo cuántos minutos pasaron pero sin querer se quedó dormida.

Casi tres horas después se despertó, muy lentamente, tratando de asimilar su recién despertar. Tras espabilarse algo más, se dio cuenta de las sábanas que la protegían del frío.

¿En qué momento había deshecho la cama? No había llegado a hacerlo.

¿Quién la había tapado?

Muchísimas preguntas empezaron a taladrar su cabeza, aunque sin despegar mi un milímetro su cara de la almohada. Aún estaba algo adormecida.

Entonces notó los fuertes brazos de alguien rodeándola por detrás.

-¿Sabes? Tenía pensado ir a verte a tu casa, pero encontrarte aquí ha sido toda una sorpresa.-le susurró dulcemente alguien en el oído.

Se giró lentamente, con una sonrisa, para quedar cara a cara con ni más ni menos que su novio, Shinichi Kudo.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿el imán de muertos se ha acordado de su novia? Impresionante Shinichi, vas avanzando.-le dijo para picarlo, en tono de burla.

Él simplemente agrandó su sonrisa y la abrazó por la cintura.

-Pues parece ser que no solo atraigo muertos porque no soy yo el que ha aparecido en la cama de mi novia y me paso LOS DÍAS en su casa en secreto.

Se sonrojó de inmediato.

-¿Te lo ha dicho el profesor Agasa?

-Más bien se lo he son sacado. Me hace ilusión que vengas porque me echas de menos, eres muy mona.-dijo mofándose un poco.

-Usted me disculpe por echar de menos a mí novio que aparece una vez cada cuatro meses.

Ran infló las mejillas, haciéndose la ofendida. Shinichi soltó una carcajada y hundió su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de ella, abrazándola fuertemente.

-Yo también te he echado muchísimo de menos tonta.

Se quedaron así un rato, sonriendo como tontos, abrazados.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí? Pensé que tenías un caso.

-Y lo tenía, pero lo terminé y me cogí el primer tren para poder verte, estaré aquí hasta mañana por la tarde. ¿Te vas a quedar a dormir?

-Sí, iba a hacerlo aunque no te quedaras.

Shinichi se apartó un poco y besó su frente.

-Al menos voy a disfrutar de estar contigo.

Ran besó su mejilla y se recostó en su pecho.

-Te quiero mucho, Shinichi.

Shinichi sonrió cálidamente, era la primera vez que le decía esas palabras, al menos en persona y cara a cara.

-Yo también te quiero, Ran. Muchísimo.

Ran lo miró dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. Él depositó un pequeño y suave beso en los labios de su novia. Su primer beso.

Y después de ese vinieron muchos más y toda una tarde de risas, cariños y besos.

Simplemente disfrutando de ser dos tontos enamorados.

Y bueno, la almohada de Shinichi ahora olería aún más a él.

**FIN.**

**Hola! Siento haber tardado un poco. Soy consciente de que este FanFic es una caca xd pero estoy recién operada y no doy para más :') igualmente tengo nuevas ideas que iré escribiendo y subiendo. Espero que os guste 3**


	6. Chapter 6

_Título: Córtalo. _

_Categoría: Romance._

_Ranting: M_

_Pareja: Shinichi Kudo/Ran Mouri._

_Summary: Algunas veces las bromas se salen de control. Los retos, las apuestas, no siempre salen bien. O mal, depende de como lo quieras ver. Ran sabía que quedarse en aquella estúpida reunión "entre amigos" era una terrible idea. Realmente maldecía haberse dejado llevar por su orgullo y sus ganas de cerrarle la boca a más de uno. Estaba cansada de la jodida imagen de ángel y niña buena que tenían sobre ella. Harta de comparaciones, de burlas, de sentirse inferior a Shinichi. Por eso se quedó. Y cometió un gran error. O favor._

_Depende de cómo lo quieras ver._

**Córtalo.**

_Ran's POV._

La tensión sexual se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Mi corazón latía con muchísima fuerza, mis nudillos estaban blancos, apretando con fuerza la falda de mi uniforme escolar. Todavía estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, tras los sucesos ocurridos apenas cinco minutos antes. Tragué duro y miré hacia el frente, encontrándome con la dura y oscura mirada de Shinichi. Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espina dorsal, sin embargo, sostuve su mirada, desafiándolo. Sus ojos destilaban fuego, con su mirada me estaba prometiendo una noche larga. Los míos destilaban decisión. No iba a permitir que él ganara este juego. Ninguno de los dos prestábamos atención a nuestro alrededor.

Yo, en un sofá viejo, antiguo, recogido de una de las aulas vacías del instituto. Él, justo enfrente mía, en otro sofá idéntico al mío. Entre nosotros había una mesa redonda, pequeña y con una botella justo en el centro. Estábamos en el gimnasio, a las 21:00 de la noche, con los compañeros de fútbol de Shinichi y algunos de nuestra clase. De todos los que estábamos allí, solo Hidemi, una chica de nuestra clase, me caía bien. Había al menos cuatro chicas y todas eran del club de animadoras del instituto, la mitad novias de jugadores. Tan solo habían cinco chicos, contando a Shinichi. No era mi intención quedarme, aquello no era para nada mi ambiente. Alcohol, tabaco, risas y parejas comiéndose la boca. Tampoco es el ambiente de Shinichi, pero él les debía ese día, tras perder una apuesta. A mí me propuso ir Hidemi, quién era nueva en el club de animadoras y prácticamente me suplicó para que fuera con ella con la excusa de que Shinichi estaba allí. Al principio iba a rechazar la oferta. Pero entonces…

_FLASHBACK._

_-¡Venga ya, Mouri! ¡No seas aburrida, vente!- exclamó uno de los jugadores de fútbol._

_-Déjala, Ryokotsu, el angelito no es de ese estilo.-la novia de ese mismo se rió en su cara._

_-Sí quierea yo te quito lo puro, guapa.-Insinuó otro de ellos._

_La situación estaba abrumando un poco a la karateca, quién sentía la furia hervir en sus venas. Trató de tranquilizarse, iba a disculparse e inventar una excusa._

_Pero algo la frenó en seco._

_O alguien._

_-Ran, no es buena idea que te quedes, tú no pegas en este estilo, mejor queda con Sonoko y veis una peli o algo. -Le dijo Shinichi._

_Algo estalló dentro de Ran._

_-Creo que me voy a quedar, no recuerdo tener nada que hacer.-Sonrió falsamente Ran_

_Shinichi rechinó sus dientes. Se acercó a ella y jalando su brazo y se acercó a su oído._

_-No seas estúpida, deja de comportarte como una cría y vete, te lo digo enserio Ran. Esto no es para ti._

_-¿Te piensas que sigo siendo una niña chica que necesita que la cuiden? Olvídalo, Shinichi. Me voy a quedar, tú no eres nadie para decidir lo que tengo o no que hacer._

_-Joder Ran, hazme caso por una vez en tu vida. Vete._

_Ran se soltó del agarre de Shinichi y mirándolo fijamente soltó la bomba._

_-Ya lo he decidido._

_Shinichi le advirtió con la mirada._

_-Me quedo._

_Y Shinichi cerró los ojos, conteniendo las ganas de pegar algo._

_FIN FLASHBACK._

Debía admitir que el orgullo me cegó. Y allí estaba, sosteniéndole la mirada a un furioso y excitado Shinichi Kudo. Yo no estaba muy diferente. Todavía me consumía un calor abrasador que me había hecho quitarme la remera y la corbata, quedándome con la blusa blanca de uniforme.

A los amiguitos de Shinichi no se les había ocurrido otra cosa que jugar a atrevimiento o verdad, utilizando una botella para elegir quién preguntaba y quién contestaba. Si no se cumplía con el reto puesto la persona que preguntaba elegía algo.

Maldije mil veces el momento en el que la botella giró y me señaló. Una morena, novia de uno de los jugadores tenía que preguntarme.

-Bueno angelito, ¿Verdad o reto?-me sonrió burlesca.

Sentí mi sangre hervir.

-Reto.-contesté sin dudarlo.

Ella sonrió maliciosamente.

Para ese entonces yo aún tenía mi remera puesta. Shinichi se tensó en el momento en el que elegí reto.

-Media hora en el paraíso. Tienes que meterte en el almacén que hay junto al vestuario de hombres SIN sujetador y SIN bragas con alguien de la sala.

Cerré los ojos. _Mierda._

-Ella **no **va a hacer eso.-Contestó Shinichi antes de que pudiera decir nada.

-Si no lo hace tendrá que quedarse en ropa interior aquí.-dijo ella.

Esa tía estaba loca.

Shinichi jadeó molesto. Entonces se levantó y me cogió del brazo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo has dicho que tenemos que estar allí?

-Media hora.-Respondió sonriente.

Yo sentí como la sangre me subía y me puse roja. Shinichi. Yo. Solos. En un cuarto. Pequeño. Muy pequeño. Cabreados. Y yo sin ropa interior.

_Madre mía._

-Oye espera, antes de iros que deje aquí la ropa interior, no vaya a ser que hagáis trampa.-dijo el novio de la chica.

Quise que la tierra me tragara.

-Yo te guardo la ropa, Ran. No te preocupes.-me sonrió Hidemi.

Menos mal que ella estaba allí. Miré a Shinichi que me miraba con toda la mala hostia del mundo y suspirando me quité la remera y la corbata. Acto seguido desabroché mi sujetador y me lo quité sin necesidad de quitarme la blusa. Shinichi me tapaba por completo, no queriendo que alguien más pudiera verme. Al solo llevar la blusa blanca se me transparentaban los pechos. Me agaché un poco y deslicé mis bragas. Un rubor intenso se apoderó de mis mejillas y temblé al sentir el frío golpear mi intimidad. Doblé la ropa y Hidemi la cogió.

Acto seguido me vi siendo arrastrada hacia el dichoso almacén, cruzando todo el vestuario, lejos del campo de visión de todos. Al llegar Shinichi me empujó dentro y cerró con pestillo. El lugar era bastante pequeño, por lo que no había mucha distancia entre nosotros. Shinichi se giró muy enfadado.

-¿Ves? ¡Te dije que no vinieras! ¡Qué problemática eres, Ran, joder!

-¿Qué te pasa? No eres mi padre, Shinichi, ¡Deja de decirme que debo o no hacer!

-¡Eres una insensata! Por si no lo has notado estás sin ROPA INTERIOR. Y estás aquí, encerrada conmigo por MEDIA HORA.

-Si no querías estar aquí haber cerrado la boca y otra persona hubiera ocupado tu lugar.

-¿Estás tonta? Cualquiera de esos energúmenos te hubiera violado, ¡Estúpida!

-¿A quién llamas estúpida? Ya soy mayor, puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana con quién me dé la gana.

-Enserio Ran, cállate porque sino te vas a arrepentir.

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a pegar o algo? No me das miedo, estoy harta de ser la niña buena. También tengo derecho a portarme mal.

-Ran te lo estoy advirtiendo, CÁLLATE.

-NO ME DA LA GANA.

-HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES.

-CÁLLAME TÚ SI TIENES VALOR.

Y algo de rompió en los ojos de Shinichi. Ni siquiera fui consciente de nada. De un segundo a otro Shinichi me había empujado contra la pared y agarrando mi cabeza por detrás juntó su boca con la mía. Si pensaba que iba a darme por vencida la llevaba clara, enredé mis manos en su pelo y correspondí el beso con más ansias aún. Pronto su lengua invadió mi boca y comenzamos una lucha que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder. Sus manos viajaron por todo mi cuerpo, acariciando mis curvas. Me cogió los muslos y me elevó, rodeando mis piernas en su cintura automáticamente. Necesitaba sentirlo más cerca de mí, abracé sus hombros y mis manos recorrieron desesperadas su espalda, en busca de consuelo. Él me embistió una vez más contra la pared, nuestras partes chocaron y al no tener nada puesto bajo la falda sentí toda su erección en mi entrada. Jadeamos en la boca del otro. Me separó un poco de él para desabotonar con rapidez mi blusa, dejando mis senos expuestos ante él. En cualquier otro momento me hubiera avergonzado pero en ese momento solo quería que me tocará. Sus manos apretaban firmes mi cintura, estaba completamente segura de que dejaría la marca de sus dedos en mi piel. Quité toda su parte de arriba y contemplé su pecho bien formado. Por un momento me deleité y acaricié su pecho suavemente. Él gimió de forma casi inaudible, cogió mis manos entre las suyas y comenzó un sendero de besos abiertos por todo mi cuello. Mordió varias veces y succionó mis puntos débiles. Gemí débilmente su nombre. Tan solo teníamos media hora. Las yemas de los dedos de Shinichi rozaron mis pezones y me quedé sin respiración. Instintivamente acerqué mis caderas con las suyas, necesitada. Shinichi besó mis pechos y dejó sus labios presionados dónde se encontraba mi corazón, estaba segura de que podía sentir el fuerte latir que tenía bajo la piel de sus labios. Mordí los míos cuando mordió uno de mis pezones. Con la otra mano pellizcó mi cadera y volvió a restregar la yema de sus dedos sobre el contorno del otro pezón, arrancándome un gemido ahogado. Shinichi acunó mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró fijamente.

Deseo.

Lujuria.

Enfado.

Tantas emociones juntas. Sin aguantarlo estampamos los labios de uno contra los del otro, besándonos con fiereza y dulzura a la vez. Esta vez nos recreamos más, mis manos acariciando su cuello y las suyas sosteniendo mi mandíbula. Desenredé mis piernas de sus caderas y mis pies regresaron al suelo. Sin embargo no rompimos el beso, mis manos apresaron su rostro mientras las suyas abrazaban mi cintura. Rompimos el beso haciendo ruido y me separé de él a duras penas.

-Hay que regresar en cinco minutos.-dije en un hilo de voz.

No dijimos una sola palabra más. Abotoné mi blusa mientras Shinichi volvía a ponerse las prendas que yo había quitado. Iba a salir cuando Shinichi me agarró el brazo y me empujó contra su pecho. Mi miró seriamente a los ojos.

-Tú y yo no hemos terminado aquí.-Susurró firmemente.

Agradecí que me estuviera sujetando en ese momento porque sentí mis piernas temblar.

-Lo sé.-Me dediqué a contestar.

Tras eso volvimos con los demás. Me permitieron volver a ponerme mi ropa interior y tras eso me senté en aquel viejo sofá.

Y esa era la situación en la que se encontraba en esos momentos, en los que sostenía la fría mirada del detective.

La botella volvió a girar y esta vez acabó señalando a Shinichi. Un escalofrío me recorrió.

-Kuudo, amigo, ¿Verdad o reto?- era un compañero de nuestra clase, MUY borracho y con su novia encima.

Shinichi me miró fijamente.

-Reto.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan vengativo?

-Ummm, vale, no creo que lo hagas porque eres reservadito perooo

El chico se tomó una pausa y soltó una risa tonta.

-Tienes que meterle la lengua hasta la tráquea a Mouri.

¿Qué tenían esta gente que solo pensaban en sexo y eso? Shinichi no era abierto para esas cosas, dudaba que fuera a cumplir el reto.

Pero entonces se levantó.

_Hostia._

Se acercó a mí y cuando ya lo tenía a mi lado, de pie, me levantó de un movimiento con el brazo.

Y literalmente, me metió la lengua hasta la tráquea.

Tuve que agarrarme a sus brazos para no caerme. Su lengua recorrió mi boca y luego me soltó, volviendo a su sitio. Me senté de nuevo y miré mis manos, que de nuevo apretaban mi falda. Estaba húmeda. Ahí abajo. El puñetero Shinichi besaba que te cagas.

Pasadas unas dos horas estábamos apunto de irnos. Íbamos a darle una última ronda a la botella y a casa.

Bueno, yo no iba a ir precisamente a la mía pero en fin.

La botella giró por última vez.

_Maldita sea._

De nuevo la puta botella apuntándome a mí. Y Shinichi era quien preguntaba.

-¿Verdad o Reto, Ran?

Nuestros ojos conectaron. Realmente ya nadie nos echaba cuenta, estaban todos demasiados borrachos, Shinichi y yo éramos los únicos que no habíamos bebido.

-Verdad.

Los ojos de Shinichi nunca abandonaron los míos al formular su pregunta.

-¿Me amas?

Pensé en mentir, en decirle que no, en no contestar, en millones de cosas.

Pero entonces, nada de lo que había hecho esa noche hubiera servido para algo

Así que sin despegar mi vista de la suya, contesté con determinación.

-Sí.

_Y ya está_.

El mundo se paró a nuestros pies.

Nadie escuchó esas palabras, únicamente él. Me levanté y cogí mis cosas.

-Me voy.

No me paré a esperar por su respuesta, tampoco miré hacia atrás para ver si me estaba siguiendo, no quería saberlo del todo. Con paso ligero salí del instituto, mi corazón latía muy fuerte y ni siquiera sabía bien por qué.

Maldita sea, me había besado con Shinichi. Me había tocado los pechos, me había dejado marcas de mordidas y sus dedos marcados en mi piel. Me había metido la lengua hasta la garganta.

Le había confesado mis sentimientos.

Demasiadas cosas en una sola noche.

Caminaba sin un rumbo fijo, eran las 00:00, no podía presentarme en mi casa.

Una mano se materializó y antes de que me diera cuenta Shinichi me estaba medio arrastrando hacia su casa.

¿En qué momento me había alcanzado?

Él no dijo ni una palabra y yo tampoco. Llegamos a su mansión y me pidió que lo esperara en su habitación. Lo esperé allí con el corazón en la garganta, sabía que seguía cabreado conmigo y sabía que tendría que enfrentarme a las consecuencias. Minutos después entró Shinichi, quien cerró la puerta con pestillo al segundo de entrar. Se giró y me miró directamente a los ojos, tenía las pupilas dilatadas y destellos de fuego se marcaban en ellas.

-¿Sabías que eres la chica más cabezota y problemática que existe?

-Mira quién habla.

-Agradece que estaba yo allí. ¿Qué hubieras hecho si hubieras tenido que estar media hora con alguien que no conoces en las condiciones que estabas? Dime Ran, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido otro el que te tuviera que besar?

Aparté la mirada, no contesté.

-¿Y qué se supone que hubiera tenido que hacer yo de no estar ahí? ¿Partirle la cara a uno porque tú eres demasiado orgullosa para saber cuál es tu sitio?

-No hubiera pasado nada porque soy lo suficiente mayor para saber qué hacer en una situación así. ¿Cuál es mi sitio Shinichi? ¿Esperarte como una gilipollas cada vez que te vas a un caso y callarme cuando me siento mal? Harta, muy harta ya de eso.

-Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras Ran, pero el problema es que tú NO querías estar ahí y has estado allí para demostrarme a mí que puedes con el mundo. Yo sé de sobra de las cosas que eres capaz de hacer y cuáles no. Ese no era tu ambiente Ran, ni tu estilo ni tu nada. Tampoco es el mío, pero yo tenía que estar allí. Tú no.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Lo siento, Shinichi. Siento haber sido un estorbo para ti.

Dicho eso hice el amago de dirigirme hacia la puerta para irme a algún sitio, lejos de él. Pero no me dio tiempo a alcanzar la puerta cuando sus fuertes manos me agarraron firmemente por los brazos. Involuntariamente un escalofrío me recorrió, al sentir sus manos en mí de nuevo.

-¿Por qué tienes que sacar siempre las cosas de contexto?

-Que sí Shinichi. Que lo siento y que ya no lo vuelvo a hacer más. –

-¿Te crees que hemos terminado?

Su agarre sobre mí se hizo más firme y temblé.

-Creo que te lo dije ya en aquel almacén, que no habíamos terminado. Además, estoy seguro de que a diferencia de todos esos estúpidos, sabías muy bien lo que mis ojos dictaban.

Eso último me lo susurró al oído. Sentí mi cuerpo en llamas, de nuevo mi corazón martilleaba fuertemente en mi pecho.

-Shinichi yo-

-Y por si acaso lo pensabas, tampoco he olvidado tu respuesta a la pregunta que te hice.

Me ruboricé muchísimo. Si no fuera porque me estaba agarrando estaría en el suelo.

Sus labios hicieron contacto con la piel expuesta de mi cuello. Mordí mis labios para no hacer ningún sonido.

-Vas a pagar por todo lo que me has hecho sufrir esta noche.

_Explotó. Shinichi explotó. _

Me besó hambriento, abrazando mi cintura. Yo correspondí el beso, abrazando su cuello. Con pasos torpes Shinichi nos dirigió hacia su cama. Me empujó sobre ella y se abalanzó de nuevo contra mí. Acarició todo el contorno de mi cuerpo. Gemí, deseosa de más. Mi blusa y sujetador habían desaparecido en algún momento y antes de que me diera cuenta mi falda y mis bragas también. Shinichi se desvistió quedando solo en boxers. Agarré su rostro entre mis manos y volvimos a besarnos otra vez. Su lengua peleó con la mía, suspiros, jadeos y gemidos se escaparon de nuestros labios. Shinichi comenzó a dejar chupetones por todo mi pecho, mientras sus manos apretaban mis senos. Rodé mis ojos y lo empujé al colchón, colocándome encima suya. Deposité pequeños besos desde su mejilla hasta su hombro, en el hueco de este y su cuello mordí, Shinichi gimió y apretó sus manos en mi cadera. Acaricié su pecho y espalda con mis manos y besé su pecho.

-Ran, mírame.

Miré su rostro y acaricié sus mejillas, ida por los sentimientos que me embargaban. Di un beso corto y suave en sus labios y dejé mi frente apoyada en la suya, con los ojos cerrados. Shinichi acarició mis labios con la yema de sus dedos, enredó sus manos en mi pelo y juntó nuestros labios, lentamente, en una tierna caricia. Se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos.

-¿Estás segura?

Supe que me estaba pidiendo permiso.

Le sonreí.

-Mientras sea contigo sí.

Shinichi sonrió y colocándome de nuevo debajo suyo besó mis labios un poco más brusco que antes, pero con una dulzura infinita. Sus manos hicieron un recorrido desde mis muslos hasta mi espalda.

-Te amo, Ran.

Una lágrima de felicidad se deslizó por mi mejilla.

-No llores, tonta.

-Te quiero muchísimo.-dije con la voz entrecortada.

Shinichi besó mi frente. Y luego besó mis párpados, mis mejillas, mi mandíbula y mordisqueó el lóbulo de mi oreja. Siguió depositando besos por mí garganta, por mi pecho, sus manos en mi cadera. Besó mi estómago y fue bajando. Tensé mis piernas y en el momento en el que sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos vaginales me sentí desfallecer. Gemí su nombre. Sin esperarlo introdujo su lengua y comenzó a jugar con mi clítoris. Chillé de placer y agarré con fuerza las sábanas. Penetró en mi interior con su lengua, arrancando sonoros gemidos de mi garganta. Tenía la vista nublada de placer, estaba tocando el cielo con la punta de mis dedos. Shinichi separó su boca de mi vagina para introducir un dedo, primero tentando, y cuando lo introdujo metió otro de golpe. Gemí su nombre al menos cinco veces. Comenzó un ritmo lento, para que no me doliera y al cabo de unos segundos incrementó la velocidad, sacando y metiendo sus dedos en mi interior.

No lo aguanté, me sacudió el orgasmo y me corrí entre sus dedos.

Traté de regular mi respiración, sudaba a mares y el corazón me latía a mil. Shinichi volvió a besarme, relajándome con el beso.

-Te va a doler un poco, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Asentí, aún ida por las sensaciones.

La primera vez siempre duele. Pero Shinichi me había estimulado muy bien.

Quise detenerlo, igual que él me había tocado a mí, él también merecía que lo tocara él. Pero cuando vio mis intenciones me detuvo.

-No puedo más, Ran, por favor.

Cerré los ojos y él juntó nuestras frentes. Colocó su pene en mi entrada y entrelazó nuestras manos. Sonreí cuando noté que se estaba conteniendo para no hacerme daño. Incluso en momentos como ese, Shinichi siempre me estaba protegiendo. No lo dudó ni un segundo, entró en mí de una sola estocada. Sentí mis carnes abrirse y tratar de asimilar el miembro de Shinichi.

Joder, sí que dolía.

Pero no podía compararse con la sensación de ser uno solo. Shinichi y yo éramos uno. Quise llorar de felicidad. Estaba con la persona que más amaba.

-Si te hago daño párame, Ran.

Asentí. Lentamente comenzó a moverse dentro de mí, iniciando un pequeño vaivén, tratando de no embestirme fuerte. Poco a poco el dolor se fue disipando para dar paso a un placer abrasador. Gemí su nombre, suplicando para que fuera más rápido. En pocos minutos lo que eran suaves vaivenes lentos se convirtieron en embestidas profundas y rápidas. Nuestros nudillos estaban blancos de la presión con la que apretábamos nuestras manos. Gemidos y gritos de placer inundaron la habitación de Shinichi. Sonidos guturales, jadeos.

Y carcajadas a lágrima limpia.

Pronto llegamos juntos al clímax. Shinichi dejó su frente apoyada en la mía. Sonrió y me pareció la imagen más bonita que había visto en mi vida. Aún agitado y algo nervioso depositó un suave y pequeño beso en mis labios.

-Te adoro, estúpida, no sabes cuánto.

No dije nada, solo sonreí y lo abracé por los hombros. Los brazos de Shinichi rodearon mi espalda automáticamente. Besó mi hombro y a los segundos sentí su respiración acompasarse. Se había quedado dormido.

Afiancé mi agarre sobre mí ahora novio.

_Estúpido Shinichi._

**FIN.**

**Holiwis :D este FanFic me ha encantado escribirlo, de verdad. Además de que lo empecé a escribir esta madrugada, sobre las 4 así. Me desperté de un sueño y me dio la inspiración de golpe, madre mía, pensé. Y bueno, pues aquí está el fruto de mis inspiraciones nocturnas. Ahora parezco un zombie pero no pasa nada. Espero que os guste y espero recibir respuestas, me dan la vida. Nos leemos pronto :) **


	7. Chapter 7

_Título: Lovely._

_Categoría: Romance._

_Ranting: T_

_Pareja: Shinichi Kudo/ Ran Mouri._

_Summary: Shinichi ha vuelto y Ran no puede evitar pensar que todo es un sueño. Y lo observa. Y él la observa. Y se quieren. Siempre ha sido así._

_Y siempre lo va a ser._

**Lovely.**

_Ran's POV._

Está aquí. Muy cerca. A escasos centímetros. Inmerso en su lectura, leyendo su libro favorito de Sherlock Holmes, el cuál habrá leído quinientas veces. Pocas veces es posible verlo así, tan relajado, tan vulnerable, tan tranquilo. No puedo evitar sonreír, como la tonta enamorada que soy. Y a la vez un sentimiento agridulce se cuela en mi pecho.

Sí, Shinichi está aquí.

Y su verdad, también.

Aún sigo tratando de asumir que mi pequeño Conan era mi mejor amigo y el chico del que estaba enamorada. Cuando me contó la verdad peleamos. Fuerte, mucho. Nunca pensé que podríamos tener una pelea así. Todo se salió de control.

Él gritó.

Yo grité.

Él volvió a gritar.

Yo le insulté.

Él me insultó.

Yo le golpeé.

Él volvió a gritarme.

Y realmente todo acabó fatal.

Cortamos.

Rompimos una relación que había durado poco más de cuatro meses. No besos. No abrazos. No nada. Tan solo vacío. Y lágrimas. Él se fue dando un portazo y yo me encerré en mi habitación a llorar.

Tres días.

Tres días aguantamos sin hablarnos. Ninguno salió de su respectiva casa. Yo me había pasado todo el tiempo llorando, sin querer hablar con nadie. Suerte para mí que mi padre estaba de viaje con amigos del trabajo. Y al tercer día de nuestra ruptura vino a mi casa. Cuando abrí la puerta y lo vi allí plantado me dieron ganas de vomitar. No estaba preparada para tantas emociones de golpe. Por mí mente cruzaron miles de pensamientos, quería cerrarle la puerta en la cara, quería gritarle de nuevo, quería mandarlo al infierno.

Y sin embargo cuando quise decir algo mi propio llanto me cortó.

Lo quería. Maldita sea, lo amaba.

"Perderte no está en mis planes, Ran."

Siete palabras. Y miles de sensaciones.

No, no volvimos.

No hemos vuelto, aún.

Duele. Duele porque lo tengo a cinco centímetros y parece totalmente inalcanzable. Durante toda esta semana hemos estado intentando acercándonos. Él me sigue a todos lados. Hay mucha tensión entre nosotros, ni siquiera soy capaz de mirarle a los ojos sin ponerme a llorar. Me oprime el pecho pensar que no estamos juntos. Me sorprendió que me dijera esta mañana de venir a su casa. Antes lo hacía constantemente, aunque no hiciéramos nada. Nos pasábamos la tarde entera cada uno en su mundo, pero juntos. Al principio quise rechazar su oferta, pero prácticamente me suplicó que fuera. Todo lo de Conan está hablado, pero aún teníamos que aclarar cosas.

Nuestros sentimientos.

Siento mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas de nuevo. Después de todo lo que he llorado en estas dos semanas, me sorprende que todavía me queden lágrimas que derramar. Aprieto mis puños y me obligo a mirarlos fijamente hasta que las lágrimas desaparezcan. Sentados en el gran sofá cama, ambos con los pies en la mesa, con las llamas del fuego abrasador que desprendía la chimenea. Veo mi reflejo en la puerta. Estoy bastante pálida. Últimamente no como muy bien y tampoco duermo lo suficiente. Llevo puesta la ropa que Yukiko me regaló unos meses atrás, en las Navidades. Era suya, de cuando tenía mi edad. Pantalones anchos, que me llegaban un poco más por debajo de la rodilla, una camiseta corta, que dejaba al descubierto mi barriga, una sudadera grande, gris. Y huele a Shinichi. Porque Shinichi y su madre huelen prácticamente igual. Y es tan impresionante.

Y me dan tantas ganas de llorar.

Cuando notó que una lágrima está apunto de deslizarse miro hacia el lado opuesto de dónde está Shinichi. Me tiembla el labio de las ganas de soltar un sollozo que me invaden.

-Te recuerdo que soy detective, Ran.

Me niego a mirarlo y simplemente me hundo un poco en mi sitio del sofá.

-Ignorarme no te va a hacer sentir mejor.

-Hablarte tampoco.

-Yo pienso que sí.

Suelto una risa sarcástica.

-¿Por qué me iba a sentir mejor?

-Ran no voy a ir por ese camino. Estás llorando, estoy casi seguro de la razón, en vez de ocultarlo y machacarte tú sola podrías expresarlo y así hablaríamos más. Estoy cansando de esta situación.

-Me voy a casa.

Dicho esto me levanto del sofá y me dirijo hacia la salida del salón.

-¿Significa eso que ya no me quieres?

Paro en seco al oír sus palabras. Lo escucho levantarse y acercarse a mí.

-Dime Ran, ¿Me has olvidado? ¿Has conseguido pasar página?

Me tiembla la voz al contestar.

-No. No lo he hecho.

-¿Y entonces por qué? ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Por qué me ignoras? ¿Por qué huyes de tus sentimientos? ¿Se supone que debo aceptar que no podemos estar juntos porque ninguno da el paso de hablar? No lo voy a permitir, Ran.

-Me voy porque me dueles, Shinichi.

Me giro y lo miro a los ojos.

-Me voy porque te quiero, estoy enamorada de ti, lo he estado siempre y siempre lo voy a estar. No estoy preparada para verte y estar junto a ti sabiendo que no estamos juntos, sabiendo que te he perdido.

Shinichi se toca el pelo frustrado y se acerca a mí, por primera vez en todos los años que llevamos juntos veo lágrimas formarse en los ojos de Shinichi.

-Pero yo no quiero que te vayas.

Un susurro suave, con la voz entrecortada. Trato de hablar pero me interrumpe.

-Te quiero, Ran.

Shinichi se acerca aún más a mí y coge mis manos entre las suyas.

-Te quiero y no es una declaración.

Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos.

-Es una verdad.

Sé que que estoy llorando. Y él, ahora mismo también.

-Yo también te quiero Shinichi.

Abre la boca dispuesto a hablar pero no le dejo.

-Y como te quiero debo dejarte ir. No soy la chica Shinichi. No soy tu mejor opción. No tengo nada que ofrecerte.

Decir aquello me destrozaba. Un sollozo escapa de mis labios al ver como miles de lágrimas surcan el rostro de Shinichi.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Ran? No quiero a ninguna otra, no quiero nada que no seas tú. Te quiero a ti y no voy a dejarte ir. Por una vez en mi vida voy a ser egoísta y me voy a aferrar a ti hasta el último segundo. Sé que he sido un gilipollas contigo y sé que te he hecho daño. Pero no quiero estar en un mundo en el que no estás tú.

-Encontrarás a una chica especial, Shinichi.

-TÚ eres la chica especial.

En este punto ambos estamos llorando, desconsolados.

-No me dejes, Ran. Te lo suplico.

-Shinichi yo-

Los labios de Shinichi apresan los míos.

Cálidos, suaves, firmes.

Mis manos se aferran a la tela de su camiseta mientras las suyas acarician mi rostro, limpiando las lágrimas que aún caen.

Nos besamos lentamente, creando un ritmo suave y tranquilo. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazan, mis brazos rodean su espalda. Después de unos minutos Shinichi se separa muy despacio, choca nuestras frentes y suspira. Aún tenemos los ojos cerrados.

-Ran.

Abro los ojos y lo miro, esperando que continúe, ida por las sensaciones que me habían invadido.

-Tengo que pedirte algo.

-¿Qué pasa?

Shinichi se separa un poco y coge algo guardado en su bolsillo trasero.

Mi corazón se para.

Sus ojos brillan con intensidad.

Se me seca la boca.

Agarra mis manos entre las suyas.

Siento ganas de llorar.

-Cásate conmigo.

No dudé ni un segundo en besarlo.

**FIN.**

**Un poco pocho :') es muy cortito también. Lo siento tela, estoy un poco ida, muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Prometo mejorar para el próximo FanFic. Os leo :) **


	8. Chapter 8

_Title: Tacto._

_Categoría: Romance._

_Ranting: M_

_Pareja: Shinichi Kudo/Ran Mouri._

_Summary: Algunas veces la solución de los problemas son más fáciles de lo que queremos ver. Haibara descubre cómo hacer que el antídoto funcione y al fin sea definitivo. Y es que, que Shinichi recupere su forma no depende ni de la APTXN, ni de Haibara, ni del profesor. Tan solo depende de él mismo. Y de sus emociones._

**TACTO**.

_Shinichi's POV_

Tener pesadillas en las que la organización de hombres de negro y Ran fueran los protagonistas no es nada nuevo. Las frecuentaba, al menos una vez a la semana, solía tener una.

Pero últimamente no hay día que no me despierte a las tantas, bañado en sudor y con el pulso a mil. Los recuerdos junto a Ran me están torturando. Cada vez me da más miedo pensar que le pueda llegar a pasar algo. Cada sueño me pone los bellos de punta. Aún siento mi corazón latir con fuerza, esta es la quinta vez en la semana que me despierto así de agitado. E incluso más, porque cada día son peores. Siento un gran nudo en la garganta y aunque tengo muchas ganas de llorar, ni una sola lágrima escapa de mis ojos.

-¿Conan? ¿Estás bien?

Alzo la cabeza topándome con Ran en la entrada de la habitación, mirándome preocupada.

-Ran-neechan, ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas?

-He tenido una pesadilla.

Genial, Ran está igual que yo.

-¿Y tú? ¿También has tenido una pesadilla?

Al recordarlo siento un escalofrío recorrerme entero. Las imágenes de Ran muerta entre mis brazos se hacen presente en mi cabeza.

-Conan, ¿quieres dormir conmigo?

En cualquier otra circunstancia hubiera negado su proposición. Pero la necesito. Necesito escuchar el latido de su corazón para estar seguro de que está aquí, conmigo. Así que asiento y me levanto del futón, me da la mano y juntos nos dirigimos a su habitación. Soy totalmente consciente de que lo que voy a hacer a continuación está mal, pero por una vez me voy a aprovechar de mi papel de niño pequeño. Una vez recostados en la cama me abrazo a ella y encajo mi rostro en su pecho, pudiendo así notar sus latidos y su respiración, lo cual me tranquiliza.

-Nunca te había visto así, Conan. - Me susurra.

No digo una sola palabra, tan solo me aferro más a ella. Y casi sin darme cuenta, caigo en un profundo sueño.

-Conan, despierta, vas a llegar tarde al colegio.

Me niego a abrir los ojos, nunca he dormido tan bien. Necesito dormir más.

-Venga Conan, no seas flojo, hoy es viernes, luego puedes dormir todo lo que quieras.

Decido al fin levantarme. Ran ya está preparada para el instituto. Me alisto y corriendo salimos disparados de la casa.

Joder, tenía razón, llegamos tarde.

Cuando nuestros caminos se separan me detengo y la observo correr hacia el instituto. Meses atrás estaría corriendo junto a ella, seguramente peleando por haberme quedado dormido.

Aparto la mirada. Es impresionante lo muchísimo de menos que echo a Ran, a pesar de tenerla junto a mí todos los días.

Pero no de la forma que querría.

Sacudo mi cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos. No puedo venirme abajo en estos momentos. No ahora que estoy tan cerca de volver a ser Shinichi. Comienzo a aligerar el paso hacia el colegio.

Me estoy volviendo loco.

• ^ • ^ • ^ • ^ • ^ • ^ • ^ • ^ • ^ • ^ • ^ • ^

Tras las cinco interminables horas del colegio regreso a casa, un poco más animado de lo que estaba en la mañana. Haibara está apunto de terminar el antídoto para el APTXN, tal y como va, quizás en una semana consiga regresar a mi cuerpo. Los avances contra la organización cada vez son más grandes, muchos de ellos están ya entre rejas. Aún así, los más peligrosos siguen libres, y aunque Vermouth me jurara que no permitiría que tocaran a Ran no puedo evitar tener ansiedad. Cuando llego a la agencia Kogoro está viendo la tele, un programa de Yoko Okino, para variar. Busco con la mirada a Ran y al ver que no está deduzco que está arriba, en la casa. Ignoro los gritos y risas del padre de Ran y subo las escaleras. Efectivamente Ran está aquí. Está en el sofá, recostada, con el rostro encajado en un cojín. Sonrío, está profundamente dormida. Desde hace unas semanas entrena muchísimo, el torneo de karate está a la vuelta de la esquina. Me acerco a ella y acaricio su rostro, arrastrando un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. Siento como un escalofrío me recorre cuando mis dedos hacen contacto con su piel. Aparto la mano como si quemara, me revuelvo el pelo frustrado y lanzo un gruñido.

Estúpidas hormonas.

Últimamente me traen loco. Quizás vivir con la chica que quiero y tener contacto físico con ella me está haciendo más daño del que pensaba. Maldita sea, tenemos dieciocho años, hemos pasado una vida entera juntos, la he visto en sus mejores y en sus peores momentos y ella ha visto los míos. La quiero.

Y me quiere.

Y paradójicamente, también la deseo. Necesito tocarla. No ayuda que ella esté más o menos igual. Lo noto. Se lo noto. Ran quiere lo mismo que yo. Y yo la quiero a ella. Entera. Quiero su cuerpo. Quiero su corazón. Lo quiero todo. Y ella también me desea.

No soy detective por nada.

Prácticamente tengo que atarme las manos para no hacer nada indebido. No sería justo. Y con este cuerpo no pienso hacer nada. Entre nosotros se ha creado una tensión sexual bastante notable. Sobre todo se palpa cuando la llamo. En nuestras conversaciones. Miles de indirectas. Por su parte y por la mía. Llamadas largas que prometen muchas cosas en el momento que nos veamos. Llamadas que llevan a Ran a tener sueños húmedos y a mí a bañarme con agua fría. Es insoportable. Todo eso unido a las pesadillas y la ansiedad que me queman por las noches me está llevando a perder la cordura . No veo el día ni la hora en que toda esta pesadilla acabe.

-¿Conan?

Me giro para encontrarme con una soñolienta Ran, le sonrío y ésta me devuelve la sonrisa.

-Me he quedado dormida, desde luego soy un desastre. Voy a ir a preparar la cena, ¿alguna sugerencia?

-Lo que tú quieras, Ran.

Ambos mantenemos las miradas. No le he dicho Ran-neechan. Me parece estúpido decírselo en estos momentos. Ran sonríe de nuevo y se levanta, yendo a la cocina, sin reprocharme por haberla llamado sin honoríficos.

Es igual, al fin y al cabo, los dos sabemos que Ran sabe que soy Shinichi.

Yo no le he dicho nada y ella a mí tampoco. Hemos hecho un pacto silencioso de no hablar nada del tema hasta que las situaciones sean las correctas.

Y puede ser que no ayude mucho a nuestras posturas. Algunas veces nos quedamos mirándonos, hablando con la mirada eso que nuestras bocas callan. También está más cariñosa. Yo también, para ser sinceros. Después de las largas llamadas en las que hacemos como si no pasara nada nos pasamos días mirándonos de reojo. Ella se sonroja, yo sonrío y aquí no ha pasado nada.

La puerta principal se abre y Kogoro entra a toda prisa, buscando su chaqueta.

-Tengo un caso, me voy. No insistáis en venir porque me han prohibido llevar niños. No es un lugar muy adecuado. Nos vemos mañana por la mañana, buenas noches.

Ni siquiera nos deja responderle, cierra la puerta de un portazo y se va.

-Bueno Conan, pues hoy tendremos que cenar solos. Ve lavándote las manos, la comida casi está lista.

Le hago caso y le ayudo a poner la mesa. Cuando nos sentamos un inusual silencio reina entre nosotros. Noto que algo va mal, Ran no suele estar tan callada. Me quedo observándola y noto que apenas está comiendo, también veo que sus ojos están brillantes, como si estuviera apunto de llorar.

-Ran.

Ella levanta la vista aturdida, mi voz trayéndola a la realidad.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Ran me mira fijamente y luego aparta la vista, decidiendo que su plato, casi entero, es más interesante de ver.

-No me pasa nada, Conan.

-Eso es mentira.

Silencio. Está apunto de llorar.

-Ran, me estás preocupando, ¿qué pasa?

Da un largo suspiro y una lágrima resbala por su mejilla. Entonces sonríe tristemente y me mira.

-¿La verdad?

Una parte de mí tiene miedo de responder.

-La verdad, Ran.

Ran dirige su mirada al plato y luego a la pared, miles de lágrimas surcan su rostro y cierra los ojos al hablar.

-Te echo de menos.

Y mi mundo se cae.

Porque sé de qué está hablando. Sé que ahora mismo esas palabras no van dirigidas a Conan.

Van dirigidas a Shinichi.

-Mírame, Ran.

Inconscientemente tiembla. Cuando nuestras miradas conectan agarro su mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos.

-Espérame un poco más, por favor.

Sus ojos se abren mucho.

-Ya queda muy poco, aguanta un poco más, te prometo que pronto estaremos juntos, como siempre.

Ran sonríe y besa mis nudillos. Siento que el aire me falta y le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Esperaré mil años si así te tengo a mi lado otra vez.

-No digas cosas que sabes que no puedo responder en estos momentos.

-No me importa.

Aprieto su mano entre la mía.

-No hace falta ser Detective para saber que estoy enamorada de Shinichi Kudo, ¿verdad, Conan?

Sonrío ampliamente.

-Tampoco hace falta serlo para saber que Shinichi está loco por ti.

Ran acaricia el dorso de mi mano con sus dedos y yo tan solo puedo pensar en lo jodidamente enamorado que estoy de ella.

• ^ • ^ • ^ • ^ • ^ • ^ • ^ • ^ • ^ • ^ • ^ • ^

_Lunes, 25 de abril. 10:04 de la mañana._

El cuerpo me duele lo más grande.

Me duele respirar y me pesan los párpados. Tengo los ojos cerrados y lo único que se escucha en el ambiente es el irritante sonido del monitor cardíaco. Trato de abrir los ojos, parpadeo y la luz del sol me ciega. Al fin he abierto los ojos. Miro a mi alrededor y escaneo la sala. Estoy en el hospital, una venda rodea mi cintura y recuerdo haber sido disparado. Fue el último movimiento de Gin antes de morir. Al instante de recibir la bala en el estómago él recibió una en la nuca. No pensé que Vermouth podría matar a los suyos por protegerme. Después perdí la consciencia. La organización ha caído. Todo ha acabado. Ya no hay peligro. Miro mi reflejo en el espejo que hay junto a la cama y veo que soy de nuevo Shinichi Kudo.

Conan Edogawa oficialmente ha muerto.

La puerta de mi habitación se abre dando paso al profesor Agasa, quien al verme, se queda petrificado, sonriendo ampliamente tras verificar que estoy despierto. Y vivo.

-¡Shinichi! ¡Has despertado!

-Eso parece.

-Todos se van a alegrar mucho. Sobre todo Ran, lleva desde que te ingresaron sin comer ni dormir. Estaba aquí antes, pero entre tu madre y yo conseguimos que bajara a comer algo, llevaba más de un día sin comer nada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?

-Apenas dos días, es una alegría ver que has despertado. El doctor dijo que si despertabas antes del tercer día significa que no habrá problemas y que te recuperarás poco a poco.

-¿Cuándo puedo ver a Ran? Estoy deseando verla y reprenderle por ser tan cabezota y no comer nada. Le dije que pasase lo que pasase tenía que comer bien, últimamente no lo estaba haciendo.

-Ran sabe que eras Conan, Shinichi.

-Lo sé.

-¿Eh?

Sonrío y miro mis manos.

-Ella lo sabía desde hace tiempo. Yo nunca le confirmé nada y ella tampoco preguntó. Simplemente fingimos que no pasaba nada y se acabó. Justo hace una semana tuvimos una pequeña conversación en la que dimos a entender nuestra situación.

-Vaya Shinichi... Eso aclara muchas cosas. Ran lleva al pendiente tuya desde el minuto cero en el que entraste por la puerta del hospital. Haibara te inyectó la cura del APTXN antes de entrar a quirófano, si te hubieran operado con el cuerpo de Conan no hubieras sobrevivido. Ayer estuvieron aquí todos, los chicos de Osaka, los padres de Ran, la liga juvenil de Detectives...

-¿Los niños saben qué ha pasado?

-Todos-Todos saben la verdad ahora, Shinichi.

-¿Incluso los padres de Ran?

-Kogoro fue el que te trajo al hospital y quien ha traído a tus padres. También ha donado sangre para ti, ya que Ran tenía las defensas muy bajas. La verdad es que todos esperábamos que se enfadara mucho, pero cuando le pregunté me respondió que si él hubiera estado en tu situación, hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Me quedo boquiabierto. Jamás pensé que Kogoro...

-Debo pedirle disculpas y agradecerle por todo.

-No es necesario, muchacho.

Para mí sorpresa y la del profesor, Kogoro Mouri aparece por la puerta con una bandeja.

-Han avisado de que has despertado, te traigo los alimentos que debes tomar para empezar a recuperarte. De momento solo puedes tomarte una natilla y un zumo. Debes ir tomando buches de agua a cada rato.

-Señor Mouri, muchas gracias, siento mucho-

-No es necesario que te disculpes, una parte de mí lo sabía. No te voy a mentir, al principio me molestó mucho. Pero por proteger a Eri yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-Señor Mouri antes que cualquier otra persona quiero que sepa que de verdad quiero a su hija.

Paro un momento para elegir bien las palabras que debo decir.

-Sé que soy un imán de muertos y que a veces soy un arrogante estúpido. También sé que le he hecho daño mintiendo. Pero todo y absolutamente todo lo que he hecho ha sido pensando en su bien. Porque estoy enamorado de ella, siempre lo he estado y estoy seguro de que eso no es una sorpresa para usted. Le pido de todo corazón que me deje hacer feliz a su hija tal y como se merece.

Jamás había estado tan nervioso como lo estoy ahora. Kogoro está serio, pero de repente sonríe y me da una palmada en el hombro.

-Antes que cualquier niñato te prefiero a ti. Sé que le harás feliz, Kudo. Cuenta con mi apoyo.

Sonrío agradecido y siento una inmensa paz en mi interior. Kogoro se va y el profesor Agasa va en busca de mis padres.

Las horas pasan y ya he hablado con mis padres, con Hattori y con los niños, con los que me disculpé. Incluso había tenido una conversación con Eri, la madre de Ran. Le dije exactamente lo mismo que a Kogoro y para mi gran tranquilidad también me aceptó. Solo me quedaba por ver a Ran.

Supe por mis padres que la habían prácticamente obligado a ir a casa y darse una ducha. La pobre seguía manchada de sangre y apenas había descansado.

Ya es de noche, he cenado una natilla y otro zumo. Parece ser que durante los tres días que me quedan en el hospital me voy a alimentar a base de natillas y zumos, no puedo tomar cosas que no sean blandas y a ser posible, frías.

Suspiro un poco decepcionado. Supongo que hasta mañana no podré ver a Ran. Me dispongo a apagar la luz para dormir cuando escucho la puerta abrirse lentamente. La puerta se abre pero nadie entra. Pongo todos mis sentidos alertas. ¿Se habrá escapado alguno de la organización de la cárcel? ¿Será alguien que nos hemos pasado por alto? ¿Quizás Gin sobrevivió? O puede...

-¿Shinichi? ¿Estás despierto?

...que tan solo sea Ran.

-Sí, Estoy despierto.

Ran se asoma por el marco de la puerta, asustada. Estoy completamente seguro de que ahora mismo está pensando que quizás todo es un sueño.

-Ven.

Le tiendo la mano para que se acerque a mí. Al principio me mira como si fuera un espejismo o algo. Cierra la puerta tras de ella y se acerca a mí. Cuando su mano y la mía se tocan siento una gran calidez invadir mi pecho. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y susurra mi nombre, tratando de asimilar que soy real. No lo aguanto ni un segundo más, tiro de su mano hacia mí y la abrazo fuertemente. Ran rodea mi espalda con sus brazos y llora en mi pecho. Lentamente nos recostamos. Ella sigue llorando en mi pecho, pero ahora sus lágrimas son silenciosas. Acaricio su espalda y jugueteo con el final de su pelo, mientras ella hace círculos imaginarios en mi pecho.

-¿Estás cómoda?

-Mucho, puedo escuchar el latir de tu corazón y es lo que más feliz me hace ahora.

Beso su frente con ternura.

-Todo ha acabado ya, Ran.

-Lo sé.

-Aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Te debo una explicación por lo de Conan y-

-No, Shinichi. Ai y el profesor Agasa me lo han contado todo. Quiero que olvides todo por lo que has tenido que pasar y Conan es una de esas cosas. No te voy a decir que olvides el tiempo que has sido Conan, pero sí quiero que dejes todo el sufrimiento atrás. No estoy enfadada ni dolida. Comprendo tu situación, al principio me dolió que no confiaras en mí pero ya lo he superado. No quiero volver a perderte Shinichi. Siento decirte esto pero me voy a permitir ser egoísta por una vez porque te quiero.

Por primera vez, mis ojos se humedecen. Aprieto a Ran junto a mí y entrelazo una de sus manos con la mía.

-No tienes ni idea de cuánto te quiero Ran. Ni idea. No te conté lo de Conan no porque no confiase en tí. Si por confianza fuera, dejaría mi vida en tus manos. Pero era demasiado peligroso. Te lo juro Ran, te quiero.

Ran alza su cabeza y me sonríe.

-Te quiero, Shinichi.

Y el sueño nos vence a los dos.

• ^ • ^ • ^ • ^ • ^ • ^ • ^ • ^ • ^ • ^ • ^ • ^

Cinco días después. Casa de Shinichi Kudo. 20:30 p.m.

Un magnífico olor a comida inunda mis fosas nasales. Ran está cocinando. Después de haberme pasado casi una semana alimentándome a base de natillas, Ran se ofreció a prepararme algo digno de verdad. Durante estos cinco días hemos tratado de acercarnos íntimamente hablando. Pero siempre que intentábamos algo aparecía alguien para arruinar el momento. Ni siquiera he podido besarla aún. Este mediodía mis padres cogieron un vuelo a Los Ángeles y Ran no sé cómo se las ha apañado pero ha convencido a sus padres de quedarse en mi casa a dormir para "cuidarme". Sí, bueno. Llevamos un mes y medio aguantando una tensión sexual impresionante, sobre todo yo, que he estado conviviendo con ella en el cuerpo de un niño.

Me dirijo a la cocina y cuando la veo noto como mi corazón da un vuelco. Está de espaldas a mí. Lleva una camiseta corta que deja ver su estómago, unos shorts de chándal hasta que le llegan a los muslos y unos botines que le regalé hace unos meses. Me acerco sigilosamente hacia ella y rodeo su cintura con mis brazos. Beso el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro y lanza una suave carcajada.

-¿Estamos hoy cariñosos?

-No me culpes, no he tenido oportunidad de tocarte en cinco días. Para ser más exactos en casi un año.

-Conan dormía y se bañaba conmigo, Shinichi.

-Conan era Shinichi, un adolescente de dieciocho años con hormonas que no podía tocar como quería a su mejor amiga que ahora es su novia. Es tu culpa por ser tan impresionante.

-Tú me has visto desnuda, lo máximo que yo he visto de ti es tu cara de arrogante resolviendo un caso.

-Conan también estaba desnudo, ¿sabes?

-Conan tenía siete años, Shinichi.

-Físicamente tenía siete años, pero yo tengo dieciocho.

Me inclino y comienzo a susurrar en su oído, acorralando la contra la encimera.

-Eres muy mala, Ran. Sabías que era yo y me dejaste bañarme contigo. Sabías que con ese cuerpo no podría hacerte nada. Pero ahora me parece que te voy a castigar por todas las duchas frías que me has obligado a darme por culpa de tus indirectas.

Ran se sonroja pero me sonríe, traviesa.

-Estoy deseando recibir mi castigo, señor detective.

Maldita cría.

Estampo mis labios hambrientos contra los de ella. Ran gime en el beso. Sus brazos rodean mi cuello y yo alzó sus piernas, enrollándolas en mi cintura. Mis manos recorren su espalda y cintura mientras las suyas acarician el final de mi pelo y nuca. Introdujo mi lengua en su boca y saboreo cada rincón de ella, dejándola completamente sin aliento. Muerdo su labio inferior y sin querer un gemido escapa de sus labios, a la vez que empuja sus caderas hacia mí. Un sonido gutural sale de mi garganta. Esta niña va a volverme loco. Separo nuestros labios para comenzar un sendero de besos desde su barbilla hasta su cuello, arrancándole pequeños suspiros cargados. Dejo varios chupetones por su níveo cuello.

Sin soltarla nos dirigimos al salón, dónde la recuesto en el sofá y la beso de nuevo, apresando sus manos contra el colchón. Sin esperar un segundo más le quito su camiseta y sujetador del tirón. Sus pechos, grandes y firmes aparecen ante mi visión. Ran se sonroja y trata de taparse pero la paro.

-Ni se te ocurra.

Mi voz está al menos tres octavas más grave. Ataco su cuello con mi boca y un suspiro cargado escapa de sus labios. Mis manos juegan con sus pezones, pellizcándolos. Los succionó con fuerza y Ran gime alto, suplicando por más atención. Comienzo a deslizar mis manos dentro de los pantalones y las bragas de Ran, parándome justo cuando llego al inicio de su vagina. La respiración de Ran se corta. Le sonrío de la manera más siniestra que puedo.

-Espero que con este castigo aprendas la lección, señorita Mouri.

No le dejo responder. Mis dedos se abren paso por sus pliegues y embisto mis dedos contra su centro. Ran grita mi nombre y eso me impulsa a marcar un ritmo rápido. Disfruto de los gritos de placer que salen de la boca de Ran. Decido que no es suficiente y sin apartar los dedos del centro de Ran introduzco mi lengua y comienzo a jugar con su clítoris. Chilla de placer y agarra con fuerza las sábanas. Penetro en su interior con mi lengua, arrancando sonoros gemidos de su garganta. Cuando Ran llega al orgasmo decido que es hora de avanzar. La desnudo por completo y me desnudo. La contemplo por uno segundos antes de encajar mi miembro en su entrada, sin entrar aún.

-Te va a doler.

-No me importa.

Acaricio su rostro y beso su frente, sus párpados y sus mejillas.

-Te quiero, Ran.

-Te quiero, Shinichi.

Entro en ella de una sola estocada. Siento sus carnes abrirse y tratar de asimilar mi miembro viril. Beso sus labios tratando de hacer que se relaje. Cuando Ran me dicta que continúe, lentamente comienzo un pequeño vaivén, tratando de no embestirle fuerte. Gimo su nombre, y ella araña mi espalda, suplicando para que fuera más rápido. En segundos lo que eran suaves vaivenes se convierten en estocadas profundas y rápidas. Gemidos y gritos de placer inundaron el salón.

Y finalmente llegamos al clímax.

Abrazo a Ran contra mi pecho y beso su frente.

-Voy a tener que portarme mal a menudo si así son tus castigos, Shinichi.

Sonrío ampliamente.

_Maldita Ran_.

**FIN**.

**Holi! Este está mejor que el último :D si os soy sincera este FanFic empecé a escribirlo en Wattpad hace casi 7 meses. Apenas lo empecé y hace unos días volví a instalarme Wattpad, dónde también subo estos FanFics. Entonces lo vi y dije: esto lo termino yo si o sí. Espero que es guste, os leo :) **


	9. Chapter 9

_Título: Forbidden._

_Categoría: Romance._

_Ranting: M_

_Pareja: Shinichi Kudo /Ran Mouri._

_Summary: Prohibido. Tentador, ¿Verdad? El juego ha comenzado. El que caiga rendido sucumbido por la tensión sexual primero, pierde. Lástima. Algunos juegos son creados para que pierdan los dos. ¿Preparados? ¿Listos? Ya._

_**Advertencia: Contenido sexual ALTO. Uso de palabras vulgares. Si crees que eres demasiado sensible para esto, no leas.**_

**Forbidden.**

_Ran's POV._

-Bien, entonces hagamos un trato.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal. El tono empleado en la voz de Shinichi prometía guerra.

-¿Qué clase de trato?-Pregunté.

-Juego de tensión sexual.

Shinichi sonrió mostrando sus dientes y sentí que el aire me faltaba en el pecho.

-El primero que caiga ante el otro pierde.

Iba a negarme en rotundo. Shinichi tenía una capacidad bastante alta de crear estragos en mi cuerpo con mucha facilidad. No duraría ni una ronda.

-Aunque si no quieres… no te obligaré. Al fin y al cabo eres demasiado inocente y buena para hacer algo así… ¿Verdad, Ran?

Estúpido Shinichi, arderás en el infierno.

-Acepto el trato. Jugaré.-Contesté decidida.

-¿Estás segura? Mira que no sé cómo puede acabar todo. ¿Estás dispuesta a aceptar las consecuencias de tus actos con este juego de tensión sexual?

Ran, no. No lo hagas.

-Estoy segura, Shinichi.

¿Pero por qué soy así?

-Genial, el juego comienza al inicio de la siguiente hora. En clase de historia. Estamos viendo un documental así que no perderemos clase.

-Bien, que así sea.

Shinichi se acercó a mí y susurró en mi oído.

-Espero que estés preparada para suplicar que te toque, Ran.

Por unos segundos dejé de respirar. Depositó un pequeño beso en mi mejilla y se fue, dejándome allí parada, sola, en el salón de actos, fuera de juego.

¿Cómo habíamos llegado a ese punto?

Mis mejillas ardían, mi corazón latía con fuerza y estaba jodidamente excitada.

Por.

Unas.

Simples.

Palabras.

¿Cómo se supone que iba a aguantar? ¿Aún más aparte de la tensión sexual que ya de por sí teníamos?

Todo empezó cuando Yukiko-san tuvo la brillante idea de enviarnos una película que protagoniza una de sus mejores amigas. Insistió en que la historia de la película le recordaba a nuestra relación amistad-amor-odio que Shinichi y yo compartíamos desde los cuatro años. Al principio no parecía un problema. Pero cuando empezamos a verla en casa de Shinichi supimos la indirecta que nos mandaba la madre de éste. Era una película erótica en la que dos amigos de la infancia se enamoraban y tenían que pasar por una serie de pruebas sexuales para salir con vida de un caso terrorista. Maravilloso. Desde entonces entre nosotros se ha creado un ambiente sexual bastante denso. Llevábamos una semana mandándonos indirectas y lanzando pullitas sobre el tema. El otro día se nos fue un poco de las manos. Estábamos en casa de Shinichi, terminando un trabajo de filosofía. Al levantarme de la silla desparramé los lápices por el suelo. Ambos empezamos a recogerlos y, accidentalmente, nuestras manos chocaron al intentar coger el mismo lápiz. Nos miramos a los ojos y comprendí lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser tener contacto físico con un Shinichi con las hormonas a flor de piel. Tras tres días aguantando la presión y prácticamente huyendo el uno del otro se nos vino todo abajo. Los lápices quedaron en el olvido y pronto me vi acorralada entre la pared y el cuerpo de Shinichi. No pudimos evitarlo. Shinichi me besó violentamente y metió su lengua, la cuál comenzó a luchar contra la mía. Nuestras respiraciones eran irregulares, sus manos se paseaban nerviosas por mis curvas y espalda mientras las mías, una agarraba con fuerza la camisa de Shinichi en la parte del hombro y otra tironeaba del pelo de él. Nos perdimos en aquel beso. Shinichi tocó mi piel por debajo de la camisa del uniforme del instituto. Gemí y aquello lo alteró aún más. Gruñendo comenzó a descender sus labios desde mi boca hasta mi cuello, depositando besos abiertos a medida que avanzaba. Mordió y succionó en varios puntos de mi cuello y escote, dejándome visibles y muy marcados chupetones. Unos que aún llevaba. Estoy segura de que si en aquel momento el profesor Agasa no hubiera llamado a Shinichi hubiéramos tenido sexo. Estábamos necesitados. A partir de ese día la tensión sexual entre nosotros creció aún más, llegando a puntos en los que cuando nadie veía, Shinichi me llevaba al rincón más oscuro del instituto para meterme la lengua hasta la garganta. Los dos sabíamos que hasta que no tuviéramos sexo esa sed tan intensa de tocarnos no desaparecería. Ni siquiera éramos pareja, pero no importaba. Lo necesitábamos. Y no podía ser con otra persona. Yo necesitaba que Shinichi me tocara y él necesitaba tocarme a mí. No teníamos pensado hablar del tema hasta que las cosas no se calmaran. Mi parte racional me decía que debía alejarme, que desconocía de los sentimientos de Shinichi, que luego ambos podíamos arrepentirnos, él por estar con alguien que no quería y yo por estar con alguien que no me amaba. Pero cada vez que intentaba alejarme él se daba cuenta y me besaba de tal forma que todo pensamiento racional abandonaba mi cabeza. Mi cuerpo pedía de su atención. Esta mañana quise hablar del tema con él, quise preguntarle muchas cosas pero cuando salió el tema en vez de discutirlo y solucionarlo, como debería haber sido, le dimos la vuelta a las tornas y acabó siendo una conversación casi erótica. Nuestro orgullo salió a flote y yo le solté que podía estar perfectamente tranquila a su alrededor, algo que era totalmente mentira. De ahí que Shinichi decidiera poner este juego sexual entre los dos. Para ser sinceros, en realidad esta especie de trato no era más que una excusa para acabar con lo que nos llevaba atormentando dos semanas. No era más que una excusa para acabar teniendo sexo. Y la idea, que debería parecerme aterradora, me resultaba terriblemente excitante. Cuando el timbre sonó anunciando la siguiente clase noté como se me secaba la garganta.

_Si quieres guerra, la tendrás._

No iba a permitir que Shinichi se saliera con la suya. Decidida a no caer en los brazos de mi mejor amigo entré en el aula y me senté atrás del todo, en una esquina. Bajé la iluminación al móvil, si Shinichi creía que sus palabras iban a intimidarme estaba muy equivocado, sería él quién cayera a mis pies, rogándome para que le dejara tocarme. Sonreí, estaba empezando a confiar un poco más en mí.

A los segundos Shinichi entró y cuando me visualizó, me sonrió sensualmente y se sentó junto a mí.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás lista para perder?

-Ni en tus sueños, Kudo.

-Vaya vaya… Así que esas tenemos. Genial, esto será divertido.

-Lo será.

Shinichi amplió su sonrisa y acercó su boca a mi oído.

-Vas a rogar para que te penetre, Ran.

Sus palabras encendieron mi cuerpo, en parte de furia, pero mucho más por deseo.

-Eso no va a pasar.-susurré de vuelta.

Una pequeña risa gutural escapó de la garganta de Shinichi.

-Deja que te ponga las manos encima, voy a hacer que te corras una y otra vez.

Cuando dijo aquello una de sus manos se colocó en mi muslo. Mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo. Incluso sentía que estaba mojada. Sin embargo traté de mostrarme impasible.

-¿Enserio, Shinichi? No seas imbécil, ni siquiera tienes los huevos de mantener una conversación sobre amor. ¿Piensas que vas a hacer correrse a tu mejor amiga? Veremos quién súplica por quién.

-No voy a hacer que mi mejor amiga se corra.

Lo miré expectante y sus ojos dilatados por el deseo me pusieron la piel de gallina.

-Voy a darle a "mi mejor amiga", como tú dices, el orgasmo de su vida. Y luego otro, y otro, y otro.

A medida que iba hablando su mano se iba deslizando desde mi muslo, por debajo de la mesa, hasta mi parte más íntima.

Las luces de la clase se apagaron, dando comienzo al documental, ya nadie nos iba a prestar atención de ninguna de las maneras.

Y también dio comienzo al juego. Soltando libre la bestia que había en Shinichi. Pegó su silla a la mía y susurró muy flojito, de manera que solo yo pudiera escucharlo.

-La primera prueba. No puedes hacer ni un solo sonido ni mostrar expresión ninguna. Y por supuesto…

Mi respiración era totalmente irregular y sentí la sonrisa de Shinichi pegada en mi oído.

-… no vale correrse hasta que yo te lo diga.

Dicho esto, la mano de Shinichi comenzó a acariciar mis labios vaginales por encima de la tela.

Una oleada de calor me sacudió y apreté los dientes para no hacer ningún sonido. Apoyé mis brazos en la mesa. Centré mi mirada en la pantalla de la clase, tratando de ignorar las sensaciones que me estaban embargando.

Entonces Shinichi metió su mano por dentro de mis bragas y trazó mi vagina con sus dedos. Mis ojos se nublaron.

-Ni se te ocurra gemir, Ran.

Introdujo uno de sus dedos y comenzó a jugar con mi clítoris, duro como una roca. Mordí fuerte mi labio inferior, aguantando el gemido que luchaba por escapar. Shinichi tenía una sonrisa socarrona plantada en el rostro.

-¿Vas bien?

-Perfectamente.-murmuré entre dientes.

-¿Enserio?

Shinichi pellizcó mi clítoris. Jadeé y puse mis manos en mi boca. Había dolido pero a la vez me había inundado un gran placer.

-¿Sigues yendo bien, princesa?

Shinichi se estaba burlando de mí.

-Por supuesto, Shinichi.

Volvió a pellizcar mi clítoris. Mientras que el dedo pulgar masajeaba mí hinchado botón, su dedo índice fue introduciéndose muy lentamente en mi centro, torturándome. Estaba literalmente temblando. Me estaba reteniendo muchísimo para no soltar ningún sonido.

-Tienes prohibido correrte hasta que yo no te lo diga.-susurró de nuevo.

Entonces sacó el dedo para meter dos del tirón, fuerte, profundo, rápido. Cerré los ojos y mordí más fuerte mi labio. Shinichi comenzó a sacar y meter sus dedos frenéticamente de mi interior, cada vez más fuerte. Rodé los ojos.

-Shin-shinichi v-voy a correrme…

Un susurro apenas audible, en su oído. Shinichi estaba excitado, con un gran abultamiento en sus pantalones.

-No te corras, aguanta.

Siguió penetrándome con sus dedos y en una de sus estocadas tocó mi punto G. Arqueé mi espalda y clavé mis uñas en las palmas de mi mano. Una lágrima de puro placer se deslizó por mi mejilla.

-Shinichi….

-Córrete.

Fue todo lo que necesité. Me corrí muy intensamente. Estuve al menos un minuto sin dejar de correrme. Shinichi respiraba agitadamente.

-Joder, Ran…

Dejé caer mi espalda en la silla y traté de recuperar el aire. Había sido todo tan intenso… Y todo añadiendo lo peligroso que era hacer algo así en medio de la clase, cuando cualquiera podía pillarnos.

-¿Ves? Le he dado el orgasmo de su vida a mí mejor amiga.

Estaba loco si pensaba que eso se iba a quedar así.

Le sonreí traviesa.

-¿Sabes , Shinichi? Siempre has sido el mejor amigo del mundo, estando ahí para mí cuando lo he necesitado. Pero muchas veces también me has hecho daño, haciéndome pensar que no te importo nada.

-Ran, eso no es-

-Te mereces un buen castigo, Shinichi.

Apreté su parte íntima por encima de la tela del pantalón. Las facciones de Shinichi cambiaron en menos de un minuto. Tensó la mandíbula y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces, Ran.

Estaba cabreada. Me vengaría de la tortura a la que me había sometido.

Mi mano se coló por dentro de su pantalón y calzoncillos. Lo vi coger aire. Una de sus manos estaba sobre mi muslo mientras que la otra apretaba con fuerza la mesa. Sus ojos nunca abandonaron los míos. Con la punta de mis dedos rocé su longitud.

-Ran…-gruñó.

-Cállate estúpido, no hagas ningún ruido.

Tracé con la yema de mis dedos el contorno de su glande. Dejé de prestar atención a todo lo que nos rodeaba y me centré en lo que estaba haciendo. Agarré su longitud y comencé a mover mi mano de arriba a abajo. Cada vez más rápido. Con el dedo pulgar de la otra mano toqué su glande, haciendo pequeños círculos en él.

-Me voy a venir, Ran….

Comprobé que todos estaban inmersos en el documental y, simulando que iba a recoger algo que se me había caído, introduje el pene de Shinichi en mi boca y succioné. El orgasmo le sacudió y se corrió de lleno en mi boca. Succioné hasta que no quedó rastro de semen.

Me incorporé. Shinichi estaba respirando muy fuerte, se abrochó de nuevo los pantalones y me dedicó una mirada llena de deseo.

Sonreí burlesca.

-Anda, mira. Yo también le he dado el orgasmo de su vida a mí mejor amigo.

Los ojos de Shinichi se oscurecieron.

-Tú espera a que salgamos de aquí, te voy a penetrar de tal forma que vas a pasarte una semana sin poder sentarte bien.

Tragué saliva, maldito Shinichi.

-Dime Shinichi, ¿te ha gustado? ¿Cómo se ha sentido mis dedos tocándote? ¿Cómo se ha sentido mi boca? Dímelo. O mejor no, ya que soy tan inocente…

-Si vas por ese camino vas a acabar muy mal. No tienes ni idea de todas las cosas que tengo pensado hacerte.

-¿Qué te pasa Shinichi? Te veo desesperado.-le dije divertida.

Pero entonces Shinichi sonrió.

-Desesperada vas a estar tú cuando te tenga desnuda entre mis brazos.

El timbre sonó, dando por acabada la clase. La siguiente clase era educación física. Sostuve la respiración. Esa clase podía dar mucho juego. Me levanté y salí del aula, camino al vestuario de mujeres para cambiarme a la ropa de deporte. No sabía hasta que punto era buena idea llevar tan solo la camiseta corta blanca del equipo y las especies de bragas-mayas rojas que nos obligaban a llevar. Cuando me cambié me miré en el espejo. Estaba bastante sonrojada.

_Tú puedes, Ran._

Di un suspiro. Guardé la ropa en mi taquilla y me dirigí al gimnasio. Al ser la última hora del día podría quedarme a ducharme tras el ejercicio, necesitaba una buena ducha.

En educación física nos pusieron por pareja chico-chica. Teníamos clase de expresión corporal.

_No había más días para hacer esto._

El primer ejercicio consistía en escribir algo en un papel y el otro tendría que reaccionar a las palabras del otro, contestando únicamente con actos, sin palabras. A Shinichi el ejercicio le venía de perlas.

Serían 4 notas. Él comenzó a escribir la primera.

"_Después de todo lo que voy a hacerte hoy, mañana no vas a sentir las piernas ;)"_

Me sentí mojada al instante. Jodido Shinichi. Durante unos segundos pensé en qué hacer para devolverle la jugada.

Sonreí.

Lo miré fijamente a los ojos y me mordí el labio inferior. Jugaría al juego de Shinichi. Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor, nadie nos miraba. Me coloqué enfrente de él y sin dejar de mirarlo ni por un segundo introduje mi mano por debajo de la tela de mis bragas, acariciando mi humedad. Di un suspiro ahogado. Shinichi apretó los puños.

-Ran, no.

Supe que estaba logrando mi objetivo. Iba a darle lo que quería. Le sonreí e introduje un dedo en mi vagina. Gemí su nombre suavemente, como si fuera una tortura.

-Ran, te lo digo enserio, para.

Los ojos de Shinichi brillaban con mucha intensidad y sus pupilas parecían estar en llamas. Saqué mi mano de mi interior únicamente porque era mi turno de escribir.

"_Estoy toda mojada por ti, 'mejor amigo' :)"_

Shinichi sonrió travieso. Me acercó a él y dejó una mano puesta en mi cintura. Miró hacia el frente, cerciorándose de que nadie era consciente de lo que hacíamos. Sin apartar la vista de enfrente deslizó su mano por mis bragas, acariciando el contorno de mi vagina con la yema de sus dedos.

-Estás muy mojada, Ran.-susurró en mi oído.

-No puedes hacer comentarios, imbécil.-jadeé.

De nuevo apareció una sonrisa socarrona. No dijo nada. Su dedo índice comenzó a masajear mi clítoris, moviéndolo, aplastándolo, poniéndolo cada vez más duro. Mis piernas temblaban, me agarré con fuerza a sus brazos. Traté de ahogar todos los sonidos incoherentes que luchaban por escapar. Shinichi besó muy suavemente mi mejilla y de golpe metió dos dedos en mi centro, arrancándome un gemido. Dio dos estocadas y se separó. Mis piernas parecían gelatina. Lo miré con fuego en los ojos.

Su turno de escribir.

"_No puedo esperar verte corriéndote, te pones preciosa cuando te da el orgasmo ;) además, es súper bonito. Después de todo, soy YO quien te está dando el orgasmo, ¿Eh o no? ¿Ran-neechan?"_

Maldito hijo de…

Lo agarré por los brazos y sin dudarlo ni un segundo mordí su cuello, dejando una gran marca colorada. Instintivamente Shinichi se apartó de mí, tocándose la zona malherida. Le di la espalda y sonreí.

Me agaché de tal forma que mi culo quedaba totalmente a la vista, dejando ver la parte oscura y mojada de mis bragas.

-Joder, Ran.

Me incorporé y sentí sus manos en mis caderas. Acercó su boca a mí oído y comenzó a susurrar.

-Eres muy valiente, Ran. Espero que lo sigas siendo cuando te tenga para mí y te azote este precioso culo que tienes.

Shinichi pellizcó uno de mis glúteos y yo jadeé. Me molestaba la manera en la que me afectaban las palabras de Shinichi. Estaba tan excitada que me sentía el pulso en el clítoris.

Tan solo faltaba una nota y la clase terminaría.

_Necesito urgentemente una ducha._

Escribí la nota, consciente del peligro que conllevaba escribir esas palabras.

"_Estoy deseando correrme en tus manos, Conan-kun ;)"_

Shinichi arqueó una ceja y me miró con un brillo malicioso.

Se acercó a mí. Me sonrió. Y antes de que me diera cuenta sus manos se habían colado bajo mi camiseta y estaban pellizcando con fuerza mis pezones. Rodé los ojos y traté de regular mi respiración. Shinichi se acercó más a mí y retorció un poco mis pezones. Suspiré su nombre. Sus palmas ahuecaron mis senos. Mis pezones, duros y sensibles estaban en contacto con su mano. Apretó mis pechos entre sus manos y me dio un casto y corto beso en los labios.

El timbre del instituto sonó, dando por acabado el día.

Corrí hasta el baño y me encerré allí. Di un largo suspiro.

_Sí que es intenso._

Probablemente esperaría a que saliera de la ducha para irnos juntos a su casa. Estaba completamente sola en el baño y nadie iba a venir, así que me tomé el tiempo para ducharme. Me desvestí y me metí bajo la ducha. Abrí el grifo, dejando que el agua relajara mis músculos. Dios, estaba agotada. Entonces escuché la puerta del baño abrirse. Quizás alguna de las chicas se había dejado algo.

-Sé que estás ahí dentro, Ran.

_Es Shinichi._

-¿Qué quieres? Me estoy duchando.

-Lo sé.

Algo en el tono de su voz hizo que me recorriera una corriente eléctrica.

-¿Shinichi?

Escuché el sonido de la ropa cuando te la quitas.

¿No estaría pensando en…?

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensarlo Shinichi se metió en la ducha conmigo. Me sonrojé muchísimo y traté de tapar mi cuerpo con las manos.

-¡Idiota!

Shinichi no dejó que me tapara y estampó mis manos contra la pared.

-¿Para qué te tapas? De nada te sirve eso mucho en este punto.

Me sonrojé aún más.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?-Pregunté.

-Darte el orgasmo de tu vida, otra vez.

No pude responder. La lengua de Shinichi había invadido mi boca. Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda mientras las mías abrazaban sus hombros y cuello. El agua de la ducha caía sobre nosotros, su piel mojada y resbaladiza, el sabor de sus labios mezclado con el agua, nuestros cuerpos pegados, húmedos, calientes y suaves.

Me estaba volviendo loca.

Shinichi separó nuestras bocas y conectamos nuestras miradas.

-Voy a hacer que te corras. Ahora mismo.

Shinichi cogió el mango de la ducha y se agachó. Me apoyé sobre la fría pared.

-Abre las piernas, Ran.

Tragué saliva e hice lo que me pidió.

-Un poco más.

Apoyé mis manos a ambos lados de la pared y abrí más mis piernas, chocando mis pies en las esquinas del pequeño espacio dónde estaba la ducha. Sentí los dedos de Shinichi rozar mis labios vaginales. Con los dedos abrió un poco mis pliegues, cortándome el aire.

Entonces apuntó el chorro de agua hacia mi vagina, dándome directo en el clítoris.

Chillé el nombre de Shinichi, sin poder aguantarlo. El dedo de Shinichi comenzó a torturar mi clítoris. La sensación de sus dedos y el agua me estaba matando.

-Sh-Shinichi por favor….

Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba suplicando. El placer nublaba mis sentidos. Shinichi desplazó el chorro del agua hacia mi centro, abrió mis pliegues e introdujo su lengua en mi interior, besando mi súper hinchado botón de placer. Grité su nombre de nuevo. Comenzó a dar lametazos largos en mi clítoris, masajeándolo con la lengua. Sentía que me iba a caer en cualquier momento. Shinichi agarró mis muslos y mordió mi clítoris. Miles de sensaciones viajaron por mí cuerpo. Succionó mi botón varias veces.

-Shinichi me voy a correr…

Abandonó mi clítoris. Quitó el grifo y con sus manos agarró mi vagina, penetrándome profundamente con su lengua.

-¡Shinichi!

La lengua de Shinichi daba fuertes y rápidas estocadas, como si quisiera saborear todo mi interior. Introdujo un dedo y ayudó a su lengua en el trabajo. Tocó varias veces mi punto G. Yo estaba literalmente llorando de placer. No era capaz de controlar los sonidos incoherentes que salían de mi boca.

-Shinichi me voy a-

Fui incapaz de terminar la frase. Me corrí de manera inmediata. No podía dejar de correrme, mi cuerpo entero se vino abajo. Había sido el orgasmo más intenso de mi vida.

Shinichi se incorporó y me besó suavemente, con dulzura. Me agarré a sus hombros para no caerme y él rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos. Apoyé mi cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, ida aún por las miles de sensaciones que me habían recorrido.

-¿Estás bien?

Respiré hondo, tratando de calmar mi errático corazón.

-Estoy bien.

Shinichi acarició mi rostro y dejó uno de mis mechones detrás de mi oreja para luego susurrar en ella.

-Me estoy conteniendo lo más grande ahora mismo para no penetrarte aquí y ahora, por favor te lo suplico, sal de la ducha y vístete. Nos vamos para mí casa YA.

Apreté sus hombros y asentí a duras penas.

Shinichi besó mi frente y cuando se aseguró de que no me caería me soltó y salió de la ducha.

De seguir así al siguiente día no sentiría las piernas.

Me terminé de duchar y me vestí corriendo, volviendo a colocarme el uniforme del instituto. Cuando salí del baño Shinichi me estaba esperando en el vestuario, ya completamente vestido con su uniforme.

-¿Nos vamos?

Asentí lentamente, mordiéndome el labio. Shinichi me sonrió y me cogió la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos. No pude evitar notar el cariño con el que sostuvo mi mano. Nos fuimos a su casa con una sonrisa tonta en nuestros rostros.

Al llegar noté mi corazón latir más rápido, sabiendo que todas las amenazas de Shinichi se cumplirían. Separó nuestras manos y cogió mi cintura.

-Me has hecho sufrir mucho durante estos días.

Me tensé. Me agarré a sus brazos.

-Voy a tener que castigarte, Ran.

Shinichi me arrastró hacia la biblioteca.

-Apóyate contra la pared.

Me apoyé contra los libros. Shinichi bajó mi falda y mis bragas del tirón. Suspiré al sentir el frío del aire en mi entrepierna. Comenzó un recorrido con el dedo, acariciando mi culo. Los nervios comenzaron a instalarse en mi pecho.

-Relájate, Ran.

Shinichi colocó una mano en mi cintura mientras la otra seguía acariciándome. Besó mi mejilla. Me relajé al instante.

-Si te molesta en algún momento no dudes en decírmelo.

Entonces Shinichi azotó mi cachete. Gemí sorprendida, una calor abrumadora inundó mis sentidos. Volvió a azotar, un pelín más fuerte y grité su nombre. Comenzó a besar mi cuello, una de sus manos dirigiéndose a mí centro. Golpeó mi cachete a la vez que introdujo dos dedos.

-¡Shinichi!

Metía y sacaba sus dedos frenéticamente, a la vez que de vez en cuando golpeaba o pellizcaba la parte baja de mi culo. Ardía entera. Shinichi succionó en un punto sensible de mi cuello. Me iba a caer al suelo.

-No te vayas a correr, Ran.

Mordí mi labio mientras él incrementaba la velocidad de sus dedos saliendo y entrando en mi interior.

-No aguanto, Shinichi.

-Sí puedes, aguanta Ran.

La mano de Shinichi apretó mi vagina por fuera, sus dedos profundizándose hasta el fondo.

-Shinichi por favor

Me dio la vuelta y agarró mi rostro con una mano.

-¿Me quieres?

-Shinichi…..

-Cuando respondas dejaré que te corras.

Chocó sus dedos violentamente con mi punto G.

-Te lo suplico Shinichi

-¡Dilo!

-¡Te quiero!

Shinichi sonrió.

-Córrete, Ran.

Y me corrí de nuevo, en sus manos. Sus labios apresaron los míos, ahogando mis gemidos en su boca. Me cogió en brazos y nos dirigimos a su habitación. Me soltó en su cama.

-Desnúdate, Ran.

Yo seguía temblando, ida por la intensidad con la que me había corrido.

Shinichi me besó suavemente, introdujo su lengua en mi boca y se esmeró en saborear cada parte de ella. Acaricié el rostro de Shinichi y jadeé cuando mordió mi labio inferior. Suspiró mi nombre y sentí como el fuego crecía en mi estómago. Muy lentamente nos separamos.

-¿Quieres seguir?-me preguntó.

Rocé las yemas de mis dedos sobre sus labios.

-Si.

Besó la palma de mi mano y se separó de mí.

-Desnúdate, vuelvo enseguida.

Respiré hondo. Cuando Shinichi desapareció por el marco de la puerta comencé a desvestirme. Jamás había estado tan nerviosa. Totalmente desnuda me miré al espejo. De repente me invadieron un montón de inseguridades. ¿Y si no le gustaba mi cuerpo a Shinichi? ¿Y si no era suficiente para él? Miré al suelo, me sentí inferior. Quería llorar.

-Casi se escuchan los pensamientos que están pasando por esa cabezita tuya.

Shinichi apareció por la puerta, casi desnudo, únicamente con unos boxers. Me sonrojé.

-No estoy pensando en nada.-le dije.

Shinichi se acercó a mí y me giró. Sus manos comenzaron un recorrido. Comenzó acariciando mi rostro, bajando por mi cuello, acarició mis pechos y siguió bajando por mi estómago. Sostuvo mi cintura.

-Ni se te ocurra pensar que no eres suficiente.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Eres perfecta. Eres preciosa. No lo dudes nunca.

Sonreí, a pesar de que una lágrima se deslizó por mí mejilla.

-Shinichi yo-

-Te quiero.

Lo miré sorprendida.

-Te quiero más que a nada, Ran.

-Te quiero.

Juntamos nuestros labios, nuestras lenguas se enredaron. Envolví su cuello con mis brazos mientras que lo suyos abrazaron mi espalda. Nuestras manos no paraban quieras y de pronto me vi acorralada contra la pared, mis piernas rodeando la cintura de Shinichi. Separamos nuestros labios y él atacó mi cuello y clavícula, mordisqueando y succionando. Gemí y acaricié su larga y ancha espalda. Me sentó en su escritorio y apoyó mi espalda contra el cristal de la ventana. Apoyó sus manos en el cristal y succionó con fuerza uno de mis pezones. Arqueé mi espalda. El contacto de la lengua áspera de Shinichi en mis pezones me estaba volviendo loca. Dio lametazos y mordió. No retuve ninguno de los gritos de placer que nacían de mi garganta. Sus manos regresaron a mí cuerpo, pellizcando y retorciendo el otro pezón. Chillé su nombre. Apoyó sus palmas en mis muslos y abrió mis piernas de golpe. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a respirar cuando la lengua de Shinichi recorrió de un lametazos todo mi interior.

-¡Shi-Shinichi!

Su lengua penetró en mi interior mientras que con sus dedos estimulaba mi clítoris. Estaba tocando el cielo con la punta de los dedos. Lamió tan fuerte y profundo que a los pocos segundos me vine como un tren. Me corrí lenta e intensamente. No lo esperó más. Me tumbó en el colchón y se colocó un condón muy rápido. Se situó entre mis piernas.

-Vas a estar sin sentarte una semana.

No dijo nada más. Entró del tirón en mí. Gemí muy, muy alto. Ni siquiera dolió, estaba muy bien estimulada. Las embestidas de Shinichi eran cada vez más rápidas y más profundas. Cogiendo mis rodillas abrió aún más mis piernas. Salió de mi interior y volvió a entrar aún con más fuerza y desde otro ángulo. Me dolía la pelvis de la manera en la chocaban nuestros cuerpos. Los dedos de Shinichi estaban enterrados en la piel de mi cadera. Chillé, gemí, lloré de puro placer y Shinichi no dejaba de gimotear mi nombre. Shinichi se corrió pero siguió embistiendo hasta que yo me corrí, alcanzando el paraíso.

-Date la vuelta.

Lo miré confundida.

-Date la vuelta Ran, ahora.

Me tumbé boca abajo.

-El culo en pompa.

Oh dios. Ya sé lo que va a hacer. Me puse como el quería y no me dejó asimilarlo, volvió a entrar en mí violentamente. Grité de placer. Shinichi empezó a embestirme por atrás muy fuerte, me temblaban las piernas del placer que me estaba recorriendo. Para aumentar más mi placer metió su mano en mi vagina y pellizcó mi clítoris. Sollocé, sus dedos torturaban con pellizcos y rozaduras mi punto de placer. Incrementó más el ritmo de las estocadas. Mi cuerpo había acogido demasiado bien el pene de Shinichi. Me corrí de nuevo y caí rendida al colchón, temblando. Shinichi cayó exhausto a mi lado. Ambos tratamos de ajustar nuestras respiraciones. Mucho más calmados, Shinichi me atrajo hacia él por la cintura. Rodeé su pecho con mis brazos y apoyé la cabeza en éste, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Acarició mi espalda y besó mi frente.

-Te quiero muchísimo Shinichi.

-Te adoro, Ran. No sabes cuánto.

Me quedé dormida al instante, reventada del día y Shinichi a los pocos segundos, también.

Más tarde tendría que llamar a Yukiko-san para agradecerle por la película.

**FIN.**

**:D qué tal? Okay quizás me he pasado. Estoy tratando de madurar mi escritura :) mi amiga me dijo que hiciera algo duro y bueno, aquí está xd. Espero que os haya gustado, espero vuestras opiniones ****️**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! Siento la tardanza :( Ha sido un mes bastante largo para mí. He tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza y mi inspiración ha estado en el suelo xd. Pero ya tengo algunas ideas, no las tengo muy desarrolladas y no sé qué va a salir de aquí, estoy un poco loca. Quería mencionar por aquí a la escritora **_**shinran19, **_**hace un tiempo recibí un mensaje de ella que me hizo mucha ilusión y que reenvié por correo, pero como el correo y yo no nos llevamos muy bien porque no lo entiendo no sé si le habrá llegado :') En fin, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura, os leo :)**

_Título: Dream._

_Categoría: Romance._

_Ranting: K_

_Pareja: Shinichi Kudo/Ran Mouri._

_Summary: Tras vencer la organización y casi perder a Ran, Shinichi tiene claro muchas cosas. Entre ellas, permanecer el resto de su vida junto a su amiga de la infancia._

_RAN'S POV _

**Dream.**

Lentamente abrí los ojos. Estaba oscureciendo. Me había quedado dormida unas dos horas atrás y debido al cansancio por las semanas pasadas me pasaba el día durmiendo. Respiré hondo y me giré un poco, lo suficiente para no despertar a la persona que dormía plácidamente abrazada a mí.

Sonreí.

Shinichi había cogido la manía de quedarse dormido con su rostro apoyado en mi pecho, dónde pudiera escuchar los latidos de mi corazón para que le confirmaran que no era un sueño.

Que yo estaba viva.

Murmuró algo inteligible y me abrazó más fuerte. Nuestras piernas estaban enredadas y mis dedos acariciaban su suave cabello. Mientras una de mis manos tocaba su cuero cabelludo la otra mano acariciaba su mejilla.

Sentía como mis sentimientos por Shinichi se fortalecían por minuto.

Se removió en nuestro agarre y comenzó a abrir los ojos. Al visualizarme sonrió ampliamente y besó mi mandíbula.

-Buenas tardes, bello durmiente.- le susurré divertida.

Shinichi se incorporó un poco para depositar un pequeño y suave beso en mis labios. Chocó nuestras frentes y nos miramos el uno al otro, diciendo con la mirada el mar de sentimientos que teníamos.

-Hola, preciosa.- Me sonrió.

Acaricié sus mejillas con toda la ternura del mundo.

-Deberíamos levantarnos y yo debería empezar a preparar la cena.-le dije.

-O también podríamos quedarnos aquí, pedir unas pizzas y dejarme disfrutar de ti para compensar todo el tiempo que no he podido. No sabes lo que es tener a tu novia al lado y no poder hacer nada porque estás en el cuerpo de un niño chico.

Reí a carcajada limpia. En el momento en el que Shinichi recuperó su cuerpo fue a buscarme para darme un beso que me quitó el sentido. Jamás pensé que volver a los siete años revolucionara tanto sus hormonas. Ni tres días de tener su cuerpo y me arrastró a su casa con un paquete de condones y echando el pestillo en todas las habitaciones.

Después de la caída de la organización y tras mi vuelta a casa después de dos semanas ingresada en el hospital, hice una maleta y llevé ropa a casa de Shinichi. Entre semana estoy en la agencia y los fines de semana me quedo en casa de Shinichi.

Se levantó dispuesto a buscar el teléfono y hacer el pedido. Suspiré muy contenta. El cariño que Shinichi me brindaba todos los días me hacía inmensamente feliz. Terminó la llamada y volvió a tenderse junto a mí. Enterró su rostro en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro. Su nariz me hacía cosquillas. Acaricié su espalda.

-Te quiero mucho, Ran.

No me dejó contestar, me besó con cariño y fuerza a la vez. Tras unos segundos introdujo su lengua y jugó con la mía. Sonreí en el beso y él me mordió, travieso. Acarició mis curvas con sus manos. Cuando nos separamos besó mi frente y mis mejillas.

-Yo también te quiero Shinichi. Muchísimo.

Shinichi volvió a besarme y en pocos segundos la ropa quedó esparcida por el suelo.

Esperábamos que el repartidor tardará un poco, porque las manos de Shinichi y los gemidos en el aire no tenían vuelta atrás.

**Fin.**

**Muy cortito lo sé, estoy de exámenes y mi cerebro quiere colapsar, pero me parecía súper mal no subir nada. Más de un mes sin publicar, perdón chicos :( Prometo no tardar tanto en el siguiente. Espero que os haya gustado :3 **


	11. Chapter 11

_Título: Serendipity_

_Categoría: Romance_

_Ranting: M_

_Pareja: Shinichi Kudo/Ran Mouri._

_Summary: Los actos dicen más que las palabras. ¿No es así, Shinichi?_

**Serendipity.**

_RAN'S POV._

Tres semanas.

Y seguía llorando como la primera.

Tres semanas desde que Shinichi regresó a casa.

Y tres semanas desde nuestra ruptura.

Agradecía enormemente que nos hubiera pillado en las vacaciones de Navidad, al no haber instituto, no tuve que hacerle frente.

Pero hoy es el último día y mañana volvemos al instituto. Por mi mente han recorrido miles de excusas para no asistir mañana. Después de la pelea que tuvimos, no estoy preparada para enfrentarme a verle sin saludarle. Sin andar con él. Sin un mensaje. Sin una llamada. Sin nadie llamándonos parejita.

Joder, sí que duele.

Todo había ocurrido muy rápido. Él volvió, descubrí la verdad de Conan, le chillé, lloré, lo golpeé y le grité que era un estúpido que solo se preocupaba por sí mismo. Y le molestó, y me chilló y le volví a chillar. Me dijo que si no lograba comprender su sentido de la justicia que quizás no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Y yo le dije que entonces se marchara, pero que si se iba no volviera. Me preguntó si realmente quería eso.

Me quedé en silencio.

Tragó duro, se dirigió a la salida y sus últimas palabras me han perseguido durante tres semanas.

_-"No volveré a cruzarme en tu camino. Adiós, Ran."_

Y se fue.

Y efectivamente, no volvió.

Coincidimos en esa semana en un caso en el que tanto él como mi padre, como buenos imanes de cadáveres que eran, estaban involucrados.

Me ignoró. Pero no fue normal, simplemente fue como si _Shinichi y Ran _nunca hubiera existido.

Llevo sin salir de casa desde entonces.

Trato de borrar el rastro de lágrimas que aún recorren mi rostro. Estoy hecha un desastre, el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, una sudadera antigua de mi padre muy grande gris y unas mayas. Tengo la cara demacrada de tanto llorar.

Doy un largo suspiro y me miro al espejo.

"_Se acabó, Ran. Venga, tienes que seguir adelante, mañana irás al instituto, estarás con Sonoko y con Sera y todo irá bien. Conseguirás olvidar a Shinichi. Y a Conan también."_

Sintiéndome un poco mejor conmigo misma, me acuesto, recargando fuerzas para la semana que se me viene encima.

Yo puedo hacerlo.

°°°°°°°°°°°•°°°°°°°°•°°°°°°°°°•°°°°°°°°°•°°°

No puedo hacerlo.

Definitivamente, no puedo. Ha sido la peor semana de toda mi vida.

Jamás pensé que la ignorancia doliera tanto. Me he pasado la semana huyendo y llorando escondida en los pasillos, en el baño, en todos lados. Duele demasiado. Nada más que el club de fans de Shinichi se ha enterado de nuestra ruptura están todas las chicas pegadas a él. Y no es sólo eso, también me han empezado a llegar post-its con burlas e insultos. Sonoko está que echa fuego por la boca. Tanto Sera como ella quieren hablar con Shinichi sobre el tema de las notitas. Pero me niego. Me niego en rotundo. Shinichi y yo ya no somos nada, él no tiene nada que hacer sobre esto.

Me obligo a pensar que estoy bien, que no pasa nada, que algún día todo esto se quedará en un mal recuerdo.

Puedo hacerlo. Siempre he salido adelante. Sé que puedo hacerlo.

Yo puedo hacerlo.

°°°°°°°°°•°°°°°°°°•°°°°°°°°•°°°°°°°°•°°°°°°°

Las voces de mis compañeros parecen totalmente ajenas a mí, a pesar de que están todos a mi alrededor, mirando exactamente lo mismo que mis ojos contemplan. No soy capaz de moverme, ni tampoco de apartar la mirada de mi taquilla. Está la puerta llena de post-its con insultos, desprestigiándome por no ser lo suficientemente buena para Shinichi. Habrá al menos como 60 papelitos pegados. Y en el centro de la taquilla, pintado con sangre animal, una frase que se clavó en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

"_Ni siendo la muerta de un caso, marimacho."_

Escucho los murmullos de la gente, siento que en cualquier momento me voy a caer y me da náuseas. El click de las fotos resuena. Sé que me están haciendo fotos, a mí, a mi taquilla. Sonoko aparece y trata de barrer con las manos todos los papeles del casillero. Sera me agarra del brazo y me aleja de la escena. Escucho gritar a Sonoko, reclamando la persona que haya hecho todo eso, pero yo no presto atención.

-Ran-chan, ¿estás bien?

Solo entonces noto que las lágrimas caen en cascada por mi rostro.

Realmente lo tenían todo planeado. Hoy Shinichi no había venido al instituto, tenía asuntos que resolver sobre un caso.

Y habían aprovechado el momento.

Los brazos de Sera y Sonoko me rodearon. Y yo solo supe llorar.

Realmente no.

No puedo hacerlo.

°°°°°°•°°°°°°°•°°°°°°°•°°°°°°°°•°°°°°°•°°°°

Si el pequeño Conan-kun existiera y estuviera junto a mí viendo lo que estoy haciendo ahora mismo estaría muy decepcionado.

Una semana desde el suceso de la taquilla y aún no me he presentado en clase. Sonoko le ha dicho a los profesores que estoy enferma. Pero todos saben que no es cierto. Shinichi ha estado preguntando por mí, ha tomado lo que me hicieron como un caso y está buscando a los culpables. Me ha llamado un par de veces, pero no se las he cogido.

Cada vez estoy peor. Todo a mi alrededor me recuerda a Shinichi y lo malditamente enamorada que sigo de él. Y lo peor es que, después de los sucesos ocurridos, mi autoestima ahora está en la mierda. Me he visto atada de manos y pies y he buscado lo impensable para que el dolor que siento en mi pecho se disipe.

Quizás no es la mejor elección, pero no encuentro otra salida.

Para opacar el dolor psíquico, tiene que haber dolor físico.

Cortes.

Mis muñecas están repletas de cortes.

Solo así, el dolor que ocupa mi pecho es camuflado con el escozor de la sangre deslizándose por mis muñecas. No busco suicidarme, tan solo sufrir menos emocionalmente.

Realmente soy patética.

No puedo seguir así. Yo lo sé, mis amigos también y mis padres también. Y por eso, busco una solución, a pesar de que duela.

Siempre he tenido una muy buena relación con mi primo, el hijo de la única hermana de mi madre. Ha sido más un hermano mayor que mi primo. Souta también es abogado y tiene socios por todos lados. Hablé con él y, sin gustarle un pelo mi idea, accedió a ayudarme.

Pasaporte falso.

DNI falso.

Nueva identidad.

Billetes de avión.

Nueva York.

Voy a fingir mi muerte.

Voy a fingir mi muerte y me voy a ir lejos, muy lejos. Empezaré otra vida. Otro nombre, otras personas, otro entorno. Me iré a un lugar donde el _Shinichi y Ran _no exista. Porque _Ran Mouri_ estará muerta.

Sé que es egoísta, que no es lo correcto.

_Pero algunas veces lo racional nos hace perder la cordura._

Mis padres lo saben.

Sonoko lo sabe.

Sera lo sabe.

Nadie más tiene por qué saberlo.

Mañana iré al instituto por última vez y antes de marcharme Souta vendrá a traerme todo lo necesario para marcharme.

Termino de recoger la ropa y guardarla en la maleta cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta principal sonar.

Me extraño, que yo sepa, hoy no esperamos a nadie. Papá ni siquiera está en casa.

Abro la puerta y siento que se me corta la respiración.

-¿Profesor Agasa?

-Ran-kun, quiero hablar contigo.

Un escalofrío me recorre. Se nota cansado.

-Claro. Pase, profesor.

Tras ofrecerle algo de beber y ser amablemente rechazada nos sentamos en el sofá.

-Ran-kun quiero saber qué estás planeando.

Lo miro incrédula.

-¿Cómo sabe que estoy planeando algo?

-Porque Sera-kun le ha contado tus planes a su hermano y Akai-san me ha preguntado si sabía algo y si Shinichi era consciente. No me ha contado nada, pero se notaba que era algo serio.

Permanezco es silencio. Con los ojos clavados en mis manos apoyadas en mi regazo.

-Ran-kun, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Lo miro y decido contarle la verdad.

-Voy a irme lejos profesor.

Él me mira atónito.

-Voy a fingir mi muerte y me voy a marchar. Lejos de aquí. Dónde nadie pueda reconocerme.

-Ran-kun pero eso no es-

-Lo sé profesor.

Sé que estoy llorando.

-Lo sé, sé que no es la mejor opción, que es egoísta e infantil.

Retengo un sollozo.

-Pero es que quiero a Shinichi. Lo quiero demasiado profesor y no puedo seguir así. No puedo olvidarlo, porque antes que mi novio ha sido mi mejor amigo y ha estado conmigo toda la vida.

Sollozo.

-Estoy jodidamente enamorada de él.

El profesor Agasa me abraza y me reconforta. No noto los orbes azules que me observan desde la entrada.

El profesor me da su apoyo y se marcha. Miro la hora en el reloj.

Esta es mi última noche como Ran Mouri.

°°°°°°°°•°°°°°°°°•°°°°°°°°°•°°°°°°°•°°°°°°

Noto como los ojos de todo el instituto me persiguen, pero no le doy importancia. A partir de esta noche, nada volverá a importar. Shinichi me está buscando, y no sé cómo me las arreglo pero consigo pasar la mañana sin verlo.

Después de salir del instituto y encontrarme con mi primo regreso a casa para terminar de recoger las cosas que me faltan.

Supuestamente mi muerte la habría causado un accidente. Estaba todo preparado. Me despido de mis padres y de Sonoko, llorando a mares. Cojo mis maletas y tomo un taxi, camino al aeropuerto.

Tardo casi dos horas en llegar, mi vuelo sale a las 12:30 am. Son las 10:00 pm.

Mi corazón late muy fuerte. Cojo mis maletas y me planto en la entrada del aeropuerto. Por un segundo me planteo todo. ¿De verdad lo voy hacer? ¿Podré sobrevivir sabiendo que nunca más volveré a ver la estúpida sonrisa de Shinichi?

Limpio una lágrima que ha recorrido mi mejilla. Es increíble cómo después de todo me siguen quedando ganas de llorar.

_Te quiero, Shinichi._

Doy un paso para entrar en el aeropuerto, despidiéndome de la que hasta ahora ha sido Ran Mouri.

-Si das un paso más te duermo con el dardo tranquilizador.

Paro en seco al reconocer la voz del que ha sido mi mejor amigo toda mi vida. No encuentro mi voz, soy incapaz de decir una sola palabra. Me quedo estática. Quieta, esperando sus próximas palabras.

-¿De verdad pensabas que no me enteraría?

-Esa era la intención.-consigo decir.

-Eres una tonta, Ran.

Aprieto los dientes y me giro para gritarle, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Soy una tonta! ¡Pero soy una tonta por estar enamorada de ti, que le importa una mierda mis sentimien-

Shinichi tapa mi boca con su mano y me atrae hacia él por la cintura.

-No te atrevas a terminar la frase.

La voz de Shinichi es contenida. Un brillo extraño surge en sus ojos y sus orbes me observan enfadado. Muy, muy enfadado.

El tacto de sus manos en mi hace que un escalofrío me recorra de pies a cabeza. Mi corazón late muy fuerte.

Entonces Shinichi me suelta para coger mi muñeca y comenzar a arrastrarme fuera del recinto.

-E-espera, ¿qué crees qué haces? Mi avión sale en menos de dos horas.

-No vas a coger ese avión.

-Shinichi te estoy diciendo qu-

-Por encima de mi cadáver voy a dejar que cojas ese maldito avión.

-¡Deja de ser egoísta! ¿No tienes suficiente con tu club de fans? Una estúpida más a tu lista de rechazos ni hará la diferencia.

-Ran, cállate. Y te lo digo enserio, cállate. No vas a coger ese avión y punto. Me da igual lo que digas, cuando estemos en mi casa hablaremos.

-¿Quién te crees? ¿Mi padre? Es mi vida y hago lo que quiera con ella.

Shinichi se para en seco y me mira, con los ojos aguados.

-Por favor, Ran. Ven conmigo.

La voz de Shinichi se ha roto. Siento mi garganta secarse y de nuevo comienzo a llorar. No soy capaz de decir que no, tan solo asiento y dejo que me vuelva a guiar hacia el coche del profesor Agasa, quién nos espera al otro lado de la calle. Shinichi guarda mis cosas en el maletero y nos dirigimos hacia su casa.

Nos alejamos del aeropuerto y no puedo evitar pensar en lo débil que soy por no ser capaz de enfrentarme a Shinichi.

°°°°°°°•°°°°°°°•°°°°°°°•°°°°°°°•°°°°°°°•°°°

Después de media hora hablando por teléfono con mi madre sobre los cambios finales y prometiendo llamar al día siguiente regreso al salón, dónde me espera Shinichi. Al entrar doy un largo suspiro. Las luces están apagadas, el fuego de la chimenea alumbra la sala y acaricia las facciones de Shinichi, haciéndolo parecer algo más como un Dios. Me sonrojo. Aún no se ha percatado de mi presencia. Está mirando atentamente al fuego. Me dedico a examinarle. Aún tiene los ojos brillosos, los labios curvados en una mueca. Lleva puesta una sudadera que le regalé hace unos meses y los pantalones que le regaló Hattori-kun cuando Conan desapareció en un caso. No puedo evitar comparar lo guapo que está vistiendo tan casual y sin embargo yo que voy también con una sudadera muy grande blanca y unas mayas negras esté horrible.

Siempre lo estoy, tampoco es que haga mucho la diferencia.

-Ran.

Su voz me trae a la realidad. Lo miro y él le da una palmada al hueco en el sofá al lado suya, invitándome a sentarme junto a él. Me muerdo el labio y bastante insegura me siento a su lado, clavando la vista en mi regazo.

Espero a que Shinichi hable, sin embargo, el silencio reina entre nosotros. Noto su penetrante mirada quemando mi rostro, incitándome a mirarlo.

Pero no voy a hacerlo.

No puedo.

La mano de Shinichi se coloca en mi muslo. Me tenso, se me pone la piel de gallina.

-Te he estado buscando. Por lo de la taquilla.

Su voz es grave pero suave y casi parece un susurro. Trato de mantener la compostura.

-El asunto de la taquilla quedó zanjado, Shinichi.

-Eso es mentira.

Cierro los ojos.

-Para mí no está zanjado. Los malnacidos que han hecho eso siguen por ahí y no voy a consentir que-

-¿Qué importa Shinichi?

-¿Cómo?

Doy un largo suspiro.

-Tampoco es como si estuvieran mintiendo.

Lo digo muy bajito, esperando que Shinichi no se hubiera enterado.

Pero sí se ha enterado. Madre mía. Shinichi se levanta de sopetón y me mira incrédulo, furioso y casi diría que dolido. Su respiración es agitada y se pasa la mano por el pelo, frustrado.

-¿Pero tú eres estúpida?

Por ahí no, Shinichi. Por ahí no.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Molesta que te digan las verdades a la cara?

-¿Disculpa? De verdad Ran que me tienes calentito. Te recuerdo que llevo contigo desde que teníamos cuatro míseros años, ¿tan malo crees que soy para estar junto a ti sin que me importaras?

-¿No es eso lo que has hecho siendo Conan? ¿Qué me estás contando? No eres tú el que se ha pasado semanas llorando como una condenada porque no consigue olvidar al que ha sido su amor toda su vida.

Shinichi me agarra por los hombros con fuerza, pero sin llegar a hacerme daño.

-No sigas por ahí, Ran. Ni se te ocurra. Todo lo que he hecho siendo Conan ha sido para protegerte. ¡Todo! ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque me importas. Porque me importas demasiado y siempre ha sido así.

-Shinichi basta.

-Todos y absolutamente todos mis actos van en función a ti. He pasado el peor mes de mi vida desde que cortamos. Estoy en la puta mierda. ¿Quieres saber por qué, Ran? ¿Quieres saberlo?

Niego con la cabeza, no quiero escucharlo, no quiero escuchar más mentiras.

-Porque te quiero.

-No.

-Porque estoy enamorado de ti. Porque lo llevo estando toda mi vida. ¿No puedes entenderlo? Te quiero, estúpida. Y siento decirte esto, pero sé que me quieres. Sé que estás tan enamorada de mí como yo de ti. ¿Y sabes que también siento? Que voy a ser un egoísta. Porque no estoy dispuesto a dejarte marchar.

Y se acabó.

_Adiós querida cordura, si quedaba algo de ti._

Los labios de Shinichi aprisionaron los míos, bruscos, pero cariñosos. Marcando un ritmo lento, fundiéndome con él. Sus brazos rodean mi cuerpo mientras los míos rodean su cuello, acariciando su pelo. El sabor de Shinichi es menta, fresco, tan … tan _Shinichi._ Muerde mi labio inferior, tratando de pedir permiso para su lengua. Abro mi boca y su lengua se abre paso, saboreando todo a su alrededor. Mi lengua hace contacto con la suya y sin darnos cuenta nos vemos envueltos en un beso furioso, desesperado, hambriento.

Necesidad. _Necesitaba a Shinichi._

Sus manos acarician mis curvas mientras las mías su rostro.

La ropa comienza a estorbar.

Mi sudadera junto a mi camisa vuelan, dejándome en sujetador. Shinichi desvía sus labios hacia mi cuello, mordiendo, succionando y lamiendo. No soy capaz de controlar los sonidos que escapan de mi boca. Me agarro con fuerza a su sudadera, intentando no caerme, ida por las sensaciones. Como puedo le quitó toda la parte de arriba y acaricio su pecho, mordiendo el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. Shinichi lanza un gruñido y aprieta el agarre de sus manos sobre mi cadera. Enredo mis piernas en su cintura y él me recuesta sobre el sofá. Succiona y besa desde mi mandíbula hasta por detrás de mi oreja. Juega con mi lóbulo entre sus dientes y jadeo, ahogada entre tantas emociones de golpe. Shinichi me embiste sobre la tela y ambos soltamos un gemido ahogado. Acuno su rostro entre mis manos y vuelvo a besarlo, tratando de expresar en el beso los sentimientos tan fuertes que tengo por él. Sus dedos trazan mi espalda con cariño y siento ganas de llorar.

Sin poder evitarlo sollozo.

-¿Ran? ¿Qué pasa?-La voz de Shinichi suena asustada.

-Te echaba tanto de menos.

Los ojos de Shinichi se agrandan y vuelve a besarme, más firme, más seguro, más dulce.

Separamos nuestros labios haciendo ruido y los suyos comienzan a trazar un camino desde mis mejillas hasta mis senos. Mi sujetador desaparece en cuestión de segundos y las manos de Shinichi masajean mis pechos. Suelto un sonoro gemido y murmuro su nombre. Pasa la yema de sus dedos por mis delicados pezones. Siento como se me eriza la piel bajo su tacto y suspiro. Pronto sus manos son reemplazadas por su boca y sus dientes, que mordisquean mi pequeño botón. Gimo su nombre y araño su espalda, necesitada. Sus dedos comienzan a bajar por mí estómago y al encontrar la cinta de mis mayas, inmediatamente las baja, bragas incluidas, dejándome totalmente desnuda a su merced. Acaricia con la yema de uno de sus dedos por encima de mis labios vaginales, sin llegar a meterme nada. Me siento mojada y mi respiración es muy agitada. Necesito que me toque más, que deje de torturarme.

-Shinichi, por favor….

Una súplica que es escuchada.

Su dedo se introduce para jugar con mi clítoris, duro e hinchado. Gimo alto mientras él masajea ese punto de placer. Sus labios siguen jugando con mi pecho mientras su dedo tortura mi clítoris. Muevo las piernas, más, necesito más.

Shinichi introduce el dedo pulgar y pellizca mi clítoris, arrancándome un grito de placer.

Para mí disgusto saca sus dedos y abandona mis pechos. Tengo los ojos cerrados y soy incapaz de abrirlos. Estoy a punto de abrirlos y reclamar atención cuando siento la lengua áspera de Shinichi recorrer mi intimidad de un lametazo.

-¡Shinichi!

La lengua de Shinichi juega con mi clítoris y de golpe mete dos dedos en mi cavidad, dejándome sin aliento. Comienzo a gemir muy alto cuando los dedos de Shinichi empujan cada vez más profundo dentro de mi ser. Besa mi clítoris y pega un pequeño mordisco. Vuelve a embestir aún más, chocando con mi punto G.

Trato de respirar adecuadamente pero Shinichi me está volviendo loca.

Al cabo de unos minutos me corro, sin poder evitarlo. Siento mis pulsaciones a mil por hora. Empujo a Shinichi al sofá y me coloco encima de él. Le quito los pantalones y los calzoncillos, dejándolo desnudo. Lo escucho tragas duro. Con la punta de mis dedos trazo su glande, Shinichi suspira ahogadamente. Coloco mi mano sobre su pene y comienzo a agitarla de arriba abajo, cada vez más deprisa. Los gemidos de Shinichi me impulsan a seguir, cada vez más rápido. Lamo su glande como su fuera un helado y sin aguantarlo más se viene en mi mano. Shinichi agarra mi cuello y me inclina hacia él, besándome con fuerza, introduciendo su lengua. Mis manos rodean su cuello y las suyas me abrazan a él. Él vuelve a colocarse encima mía.

-¿Segura?

-Te quiero.

Shinichi sonríe y besa mi frente.

Entrelaza nuestras manos y sin esperar un segundo más se introduce en mí. Ahogo un grito y respiro fuerte. Tras esperar unos segundos a que me acostumbre a su tamaño y el dolor disminuya, Shinichi comienza a embestirme, primero lento, tratando de no hacerme daño. Cuando el dolor pasa me consume el querer. La necesidad. _Shinichi._

-Más rápido.-Suplico.

Las embestidas comienzan a ser cada vez más fuertes y más profundas. Nuestras caderas chocan y rodeo mis piernas a su cintura, tratando de fundirme más con él. Nuestras manos están blancas de la presión que ejercemos y los gemidos y gritos inundan la habitación. Estoy tocando el cielo con la punta de mis dedos, Shinichi sigue embistiendo, muy profundo y muy fuerte. Unas pocas estocadas más y los dos nos corremos, exhaustos.

Shinichi se deja caer a mi lado, rendido. Me atrae hacia él y deposita un suave beso en mis labios.

-No dejaré que vuelvas a separarte de mí.

Acaricio su mejilla con ternura, con mucho sueño.

-Te adoro, Ran.

Pronto el sueño nos acoge a los dos.

_Te quiero, Shinichi._

¿Quién dijo que lo racional era lo cuerdo? La cordura no es más que un cuento de hadas.

O al menos, con Shinichi, perdí hace tiempo la cordura.

**FIN.**

**Eeeeeyyyy! He vuelto :D YA HE TERMINADO PRIMERO DE BACHILLERATO :'D y lo he aprobado todo, me siento orgullosa. Siento muchísimo la tardanza, el fin de curso ha sido suicida. Pero ya estoy aquí y prometo traer cositas nuevas uwu. Espero que os haya gustado, os leo 3 **


End file.
